X2:continuacion
by Selina28
Summary: Sorry por la larga espera. Aca el cap. 16, que lo disfruten!
1. Default Chapter

Notas: He leido algunos fan fiction en ingles y siempre tuve muchas ganas de escribir, pero mi ingles deja que desear. Ademas como no habia historias en espaniol no me decidia a escribir...hasta que el otro dia vi uno.Espero que alguien lea este cuento y me diga si debo seguirlo o no.  
Summary: Esta historia se continua con X2.Los principales protagonistas van a ser Ororo y Logan. Auque los otros personajes van a ser importantes tambien.Soy fana de Ro/Lo..pero ultimamente ha visto muy pocos fics de ellos(es una de las razones por la que escribo)  
Bueno, espero que les guste el primer cap.  
**Como no tengo la letra enie en mi teclado, todas las palabras que tengan esta letra van a ir con i latina**  
**Tampoco tengo tildes,por lo que tampoco van a estar tildadas las palabras correspondientes**  
**Disculpen todo lo anterior y si encuentran errores de ortografia y gramatica~!!Gracias~!!!**   
x2: la historia continua~  
Cap.1  
  
La vida en la mansion habia vuelto otra vez a la tranquilidad.No quedaba rastro alguno de lo que habia pasado no mucho tiempo atras.Sin embargo, un silencio inusual se habia instalado no solo entre los mayores, sino tambien entre los jovenes.  
El nombre de Jean rara vez se oia, pero era recordada con gran respeto y amor.En cambio, el silencio entre los jovenes provenia de un nombre que nadie pronunciaba,y sin embargo, no podian dejar de pensar : John.  
La traicion de Pyro se hizo sentir entre ellos, sobre todo porque no podian entender el porque.John habia sido un buen companiero y amigo, y uno de los primeros jovenes que llegaron a la mansion.Era un choco divertido aunque no del todo abierto, y eso fue capaz lo que dificulto que muchos notasen un cambio en el, mas desde que Rogue y Iceman confirmaron su noviazgo.   
Entre los mayores de la mansion, solo Ororo sentia un ligero rencor contra John, aunque fuera por el hecho de que haya elegido otro camino.Ella siempre supo que debajo de la apariencia rebelde, John reprimia sus emociones, su rencor hacia su pasado y su famila.Y al parecer habia hecho un gran esfuerzo todos estos anios. Entonces, se encontro con Magneto, un ser demasiado persuasivo, un lider que no limitaba las acciones....Ororo entendia las razones de John, es mas ella misma muchas veces se preguntaba si la pregunta que anio atras le habia hecho Logan tenia realmente una respuesta : Habia elegido el bando correcto??El otro tema que la entristecia era la muerte de Jean. No queria pensar mucho en ello, pues luego de dos meses de sucedido aquell incidente, todavia no podia evitar las lagrimas cada vez que pensaba en su mejor amiga.Por eso, se enfrascaba en el trabajo, en John, en su vivero,en la mansion, en nuevos estudios. Empezo a estudiar medicina y a entender la arquitectura de Cerebro. Era duro y cansador. No es que le fueran dificiles los temas, es mas muchos anios atras se habia interesado bastante en la medicina, pero Jean era mucho mas brillante que ella, y ademas porque la escuela del Profesor necesitaba profesoras de otras materias, Ororo habia renuciado a esa eleccion.Ahora retomando viejas cosas, todavia sentia esa facilidad con la que absorbia los conocimientos de cuando era una adolescente. Sin embargo, la rutina replata de trabajo y estudio, los recuerdos de Jean, la depresion de Scott...estaban dejandola exhausta tanto de cuerpo como de alma.  
Scott era un gran problema.No habia podido superar la muerte de Jean y no era el mismo de antes.Estaba distante , de- primido y hasta a veces agresivo con la persona menos indicada.Por eso los chicos trataban de evitarlo,pues era demasiado dificil lidiar con una persona conocida y a la vez tan desconocida como se habia vuelto Scott. Hasta Logan se mantenia callado o se retiraba silencioso cuando Scott lo agredia. Ororo y el profesor trataban de ayudarlo,pero Scott podia ser tan testarudo como lo era Logan, cuando lo queria.  
Logan por su parte lidiaba mejor con la muerte de Jean. No habia dudas de que la habia querido y queria, pero su lazo con ella no habia sido tan profunda y fuerte como la que tenia ella con Scott.Sin embargo , se lo veia mas solitario que nunca.Su humor cinico habia desaparecido y se mantenia silencioso, observador. Ayudaba a los chicos con clases de defensa personal, pero cuando no estaba ocupado desaparecia por entre la arboleda detras de la mansion, y nadie sabia realmente a que horas de la madrugada volvia.Pensaba bastante en Jean, sobretodo cuando iba a caminar.Le gustaba mucho pasearse por ahi y alla, estar tranquilo y relajado. Sabia que todo el mundo creia que el era alguien demasiado activo e intranquilo como para sentarse solo a escuchar el viento.Pero en realidad , eso era algo que le encantaba hacer.El era de esas personas que si podia estar recostado, no estaria sentado, y si se podia estar sentado, no estaria parado.Sin embargo, su ferocidad externa y apariencia agresiva dejaba una impresion totalmente opuesta.Ademas de que la vida no le habia dado muchas oportunidades de descansar.Claro estaba, por otra parte , que le gustaba mucho la accion, pero tambien solo cuando era necesario, o cuando lo divertia!Habia empezado sus caminatas luego de su segunda semana en la  
mansion, despues del incidente de Jean.La razon por la cual las empezo eran las pesadillas que habian vuelto con un tinte distinto.Aunque su pasado ya no lo carcomia como lo hacia antes, habia momentos en que queria recordar que habia sido de el antes de ofreserse al experimento.Y ahora, soniaba con Jean tambien.Pero no eran suenios hermosos como a el le habria gustado que fueran, sino llenos de muerte, dolor, agonia....Los paseos tranquilizaban su mente agitada, y podia pensar en Jean con paz.  
Kurt era el unico que parecia satisfecho con su presente. Tenia un nuevo y verdadero hogar, y nuevos amigos.Se sentia libre y feliz.Curioseaba en la biblioteca por las manianas y por las tardes, leia una biblia nueva que Ororo le habia regalado.Y le tomo gusto a la cerveza por influncia de Logan, con quien se lo veia de vez en cuando charlando y tomando.Sin embargo, todavia era bastante "inocente", por lo que el profesor decidio incluirloen charlas cque el hacia con Bobby, Marie, Peter(Colossus)y Jubelee, con el proposito de informarles y prepararlos en caso de que hubiera alguna urgencia estuvieran listos para ayudar a los mas chicos. 


	2. x22

X2: continuacion  
Cap.2  
  
El profesor Xavier cerro con aire pensativo la tapa oscura de una carpeta. Tenia un aire preocupado, pues sentia que algo estaba por pasar.Lo presentia como un flujo timido, oscilante, y sin embargo, constante que penetraba en su cabeza de una forma tan fantasmal que no le permitia palparlo.Cerro los ojos y abrio su mente al mundo, tratando en vano de entender que es lo que se le estaba transmitiendo, pero todo lo que obtuvo fueron flashes borrosas, mensajes sin sentido, nada concreto.   
Suspiro y abriendo los ojos , se enderezo en su silla. Estaba acostumbrado a esto, ya que siempre habia sido asi como su "don" le transmitia los mensajes.Pues por mas que su poder mental era inmenso, le era imposible estar conectado con todos y cada uno de los seres del planeta para saber que es lo que estaba pasando por sus mentes.Sin mas decir que a el nunca le gusto abusar de su poder, por lo que solo en ocasiones necesarias lo usaba.  
El reloj de pared colgado cerca de la ventana indico con un sonido musical que ya eran las sies de la tarde. Era hora de reunirse con los jovenes para la charla que hacia todos miercoles de las semanas desde hace un mes.Se dirigio a la puerta y salio del estudio, llendo hacia la sala de conferencias ubicada no muy lejos.Vio a Kurt parado como un ninio en penitencia frente a la puerta, y no pudo evitar sonreir.Le gustaba Kurt Wagner. Tenia un alma bondadosa, tan inocente como si fuera un angel en el cuerpo de un hombre.  
"Buenas tardes,Kurt."Lo saludo mientras se acercaba.  
"Oh, Profesor,buenas tardes para ud tambien."Kurt mostro sus dientes blancos tan contrastados con su tez azul oscuro."Vengo a la reunion con ud."Su acento aleman sonaba ,a pesar del idioma,muy melodico.  
"Entonces pasemos a la sala."Charles intrdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura y giro hasta abrir la peseda puerta de hierro.  
Entro seguido por Kurt quien se ubico cerca de la ventana como lo hacia siempre.No habia entendido porque Kurt escogia ese sitio,un poco alejado, pero en seguida comprendio que era porque se sentia incomodo entre tantos artefactos tecnologicos super avanzados que poblaban el lugar.Lo dejo estar, pues sabia que todo esto debia de ser muy nuevo para alguien con un pasado aislado de la realidad del mundo, como habia sido el de Kurt.  
Bobby, Marie, Peter y Jubilee no tardaron en llegar agitados por la carrera que debieron hacer para llegar a tiempo. Se disculparon y tomaron sus asiento. Marie saludo a Kurt con una sonrisa que este no tardo en devolver. Habian entablado una buena amistad, y Marie encontraba en Kurt una persona confidente con quien hablar.Hubiera preferido ese rol para Logan, pero este estaba muy ensimismado en su mundo, distante de todos, incluso de ella. Entendia el porque del alejamiento de Logan, sin embargo era todavia demasiado joven para aceptarlo sin ser herida. Pues asi era como se sentia con respecto a el.Era como si esa intimidad que alguna vez hubieran compartido se encontrase profundamente enterrada. Marie desvio sus pensameintos de Logan y concentro su atencion en lo que el profesor estaba diciendo.  
Charles Xavier se sintio extranio hablando de temas tan drasticos y realistas frente a estos jovenes. Le hacia recordar viejos momentos, situaciones parecidas con la unica diferencia de los protagonistas.No deseaba cumplir este papel otra vez, ya que significaba involucrar explicitamente a estos chicos dentro de una guerra complicada y mortal. En su fundacion de la escuela nunca habia figurado como objetivo enseniar montones de mutantes que salieran a la calle como nuevos x-men, sino resguardarlos y darles un lugar de contension. Sin embargo, a veces se preguntaba si realmente era como Eric decia y el estaba siendo demasiado optimista.Dio un comando oral a la computadora central de la mansion y cuando estaba por explicar lo que empezo a mostrar la pantalla,de repente, vio rojo fuego. El color penetro dentro de su mente como un flash dejandolo inmovil. Era un rojo tan fuerte y radiante que hasta sentia su calor.  
"Profesor?"Jubilee arqueo sus cejas negras, llamandolo.  
No hubo respuesta.  
"Profesor?"La muchacha volvio a intentar luego de intercambiar miradas con sus companieros.  
"Al norte."Pronuncio Charles aun dentro de su trance.  
Y antes de que los jovenes pudiieran decir algo mas, Xavier volvio en si.  
"Se encuentra bien ,profesor?"Pregunto Marie.  
"Si."Contesto Xavier, aun distraido."Disculpen, hoy terminaremos la charla aqui."Y sin decir mas les indico que se podian retirar.  
Bobby, Marie, Peter ,Jubilee se miraron extraniados y luego de dirigirle una ultima mirada al profesor salieron de la sala.  
Kurt los siguio totalmente confundido, entendiendo aun menos que ellos.  
"Al norte."Charles Xavier repitio en un susurro, mientras se cerraba la puerta. 


	3. x23

Agus y Moony: Muy al contrario, me encanta que me dejen reviews para saber que es lo que opinan de mi cuento y para darme aliento~!!^__^Realmente me dejo muy contenta su review!!!Gracias~!  
Elenawen: gracias por leer mi cuento~!!  
En proximos cap van a aparecer 'los malos' de la peli...^^ quienes tienen merecido su lugar..   
Bueno, aca va otro cap. Diganme que piensa.Se que debo agregar un poco mas de dialogo, pero como van a ver, soy un poco dura para eso.^__^"  
Gracias a todos~!!!Por favor,read and review~!!!!  
  
x2:continuacion  
Cap3  
  
Ororo miro a traves del vidrio de la ventana el paisaje uniforme de la carretera. El otonio se manifestaba en los arboles tenidos de amarillo, y en la palidez de los rayos solares.Sin embargo, era un dia explendido. La brisa convertida en una rafaga de viento por la velocidad del auto, penetraba por la ventana a medio bajar ; era confortable y le hacia sumbidos al oido.Era dificil respirar hondo por la fuerza que el viento golpeaba su rostro, pero Ororo disfrutaba sobre manera de este tiempo de respiro que le estaba dando esta mision.No recordaba la ultima vez que habia viajado en auto, pues rara vez salia de la mansion sino era para una mision, y en esos casos usaba el jet.Lo que le gustaba de los viajes en auto era la sensacion de velocidad que el jet ,totalmente modernalizado,no permitia sentir.   
Giro la cabeza y observo a Logan, quien manejaba concentrado. Se lo veia ensimismado, con le cenio fruncido, que le aniadia agresividad a su rostro.Definitivamente estaba malhumorado,penso Ororo, tal vez no le habia agradado el tener que dejar la mansion y lanzarse con ella a una mision un tanto confusa.....Volvio su vista al paisaje, ahora tambien , un tanto pensativa.No habia tenido mucho contacto con Logan en los meses que convivieron en la mansion. Bueno, en realidad, nunca habia hecho sociales con Logan en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Se veian, se saludaban,conversaban de trivialidades en las pocas ocasiones en que Logan aparecia a tiempo para las comidas,se deseaban buenas noches , y eso era todo el contacto que tenian.No era un amigo en todo el sentido de la palabra, sino solo un companiero. Le hubiera gustado poder sentir con Logan la camaderia que habia entre ella y Scott, pero era dificil llegar a el. Con el las cosas siempre habian sido Jean, y no era que Ororo sintiera celos porque pensara en Logan mas alla de la amistad, pero el silencio que se habia instalado entre ellos desde el minuto que subieron al BMW descapotable, la hacia sentir incomoda.  
Su mirada esta fija en la carretera, y manejaba a gran velocidad. Logan estaba molesto con esta mision, o mejor dicho, confundido. Pues, el profesor solo les habia indicado que viajaran al norte, sin explicar que era lo que realmente queria que hicieran, y eso de no saber lo molestaba. Aunque Xavier habia hecho alusion a una importante prision y algunas bases y centros secretos dedicados a la batalla antimutante, no habia sido claro ni especifico en nada.Eso queria decir que podia pasar algun incidente en cualquier momento y cualquier lugar, o no pasar absolutamente nada de nada. Hubiera preferido patrullar, como lo habia llamado Xavier, con el jet, pero este necesitaba todavia algunos ajustes dado el danio que habia sufrido en su ultima incursion. Sin embargo, estaba satisfecho con el descapotable, destinado a esta mision, que Xavier habia reformado para ellos .No era de su estilo, pero era un coche que podia alcanzar una velocidad tremenda, cosa que les facilitaria la movilizacion rapida si asi fuese requerido.Y el amaba la velocidad.  
En realidad, Logan estaba esperando alguna razon para salir de la masion, pues se sentia apresado, y anhelaba aire y espacio. Le gustaba su rutina, pero necesitaba darse un respiro, sobre todo de los recuerdos y pesadillas que tenia de Jean.  
La mision le habia venido como anillo al dedo, y por mas que le molestara, agradecio esta momentanea distracion mental.  
Por el rabillo de ojo Logan vio a Ororo volverse de su ventana y observarlo. Tenia el pelo revuelto por el viento y su pecho hacia una excursion mayor para poder respirar a traves de el.Creyo que iba a hablar, pero solo lo miro por un instante, y aparto la mirada.Sentia su incomodidad y entendio el porque.Su antencion siempre habia estado en Jean y no se habia dado cuenta de lo poco que la conocia a Ororo.  
"Entonces, es asi como Chuck les encomienda las misiones, o soy yo el que no capto las ordenes?"Decidio preguntar un poco en broma, para 'romper el hielo'.  
"Ya te acostumbraras." Ororo se volvio al oir la pregunta y contesto con una semisonrisa." Aunque no siempre es asi, solo cuando el profesor no recibe concretamente la informacion, sino una vaga idea u orientacion."Explico."Por eso lo llamamos mision patrulla, pues de eso se trata."  
"Ugh."Asintio Logan, no realmente interesado en la respuesta  
"Aunque si tienes el honor de formar parte de la primera patrulla ' larga duracion'."Dijo Ororo refiriendose a que perdian mucho tiempo por el viaje en auto."Pero debes ver el lado positivo, adios a los uniformes!"  
El comentario hizo reir a Logan,"No me quejo, un auto , mi gastadas ropas de cuero y una de las mujeres mas hermosas como compania, que mas me hace falta??"Sonrio, guinaindole un ojo."Bueno, tal vez una cerveza!"Agrego como respondiendose asimismo.  
Hermosa?Eso sorprendio a Ororo, pero le gusto, y no pudo evitar sonreir ante el cumplido.  
Habian estado viajando largo tiempo y estaban por llegar a destino.Ororo extrajo un aparato de la delantera del auto que parecia un telefono celular.Y sobre la diminuta pantalla que tenia el artefacto brillaba una lucecita roja, que se desplazaba alejandose de un punto color verde.Ororo examino la distancia en que se encontraban de la mansion, y se sorprendio de lo mucho que habian viajado. No habia dudas de que el vehiculo era veloz, penso, mientras apretaba unos botones en el telefono, cambiando las imagenes en la pantallita.Suspiro satisfecha, las imagenes satelitales transmitidas desde la mansion no mostraban indicios de que fuera a pasar algun incidente, y el profesor no los habia contactado.Tal vez, tuvieran suerte esta vez y solo hubiera que patrullar un poco y luego podrian retornar a la mansion....  
Pero estaba equivocada. 


	4. x24

Aca va otro cap~Espero que les gusten y me dejen su opinion ~!!  
  
Gracias a todos los que leen este cuento~~Especialmente a los que me dejan reviews~!!^__^  
  
x2:continuacion  
  
Cap4  
  
  
  
La habitacion estaba sumida en la oscuridad.Restos de frascos y tubos de ensayo yacian, en pedazos, esparcidos por el piso de ceramica blanco.En el aire flotaba un irritante olor a quimicos, que provocaba nauseas,pero la criatura que se escondia en unos de los rincones del cuarto, no parecia notarlo.Su mente estaba en otro mundo, escapando de la realidad que lo estaba destruyendo.  
  
Su mano grande y carnosa sostenia el mango de un espejo roto, que el habia partido en uno de sus ataques de locura. Ya no recordaba cuando fue eso, tal vez horas, incluso dias, y ahora acurrucado contra la pared, aun no podia sobrellevar la terrible realidad que su reflejo no dejaba de mostrarle.Se habia mirado una y otra vez en el espejo, sin poder darle credito a lo que sus ojos veian.  
  
Era un mutante, ya lo sabia.Pero eso no habia podido poner limites a sus fronteras, pues habia podido mimetizarse con los humanos comunes. Quizas, la primera impresion que daba era atemorizante por su corpulencia y por una ligera longitud aumentada de sus miembros superiores, pero nunca habia sido senialado como un mutante, y habia tenido una vida buena, llegando a acceder a altos cargos y figurar como unos de los mejores cientificos en el mundo.Sin embargo, todo esto habia llegado a su fin, se recordo con agonia, pues nunca mas podria llegar a parecer casi desapercibido entre ellos.No con el aspecto que tenia ahora.  
  
"Esto ha sido tu culpa." murmuro para si mismo.  
  
Giro la cabeza para mirar lo que habia quedado de su laboratorio, y no le importo. El habia destruido el lugar, que habia sido como un santuario, en el que habia vivido dia y noche , enfrascado en sus estudios y experimentos.Si, la culpa habia sido suya, pues habia estado tan entusiasmado y exitado en mostrarle a la comunidad cientifica sus logros y descubrimientos que no habia sido totalmente racional. No habia tomado las decisiones correctamente ni previsto las posibles consecuencias y sus dimensiones.Y aqui estaba, pagando por su error.  
  
Nunca debio haberse inyectado el suero con un catalizador quimico de poderes mutantes que habia aislado. Y menos pensar en usarlo con otros mutantes. Entonces, cual habia sido el objetivo de este estudio?? Ahora que se lo planteaba, no le encotraba razon.No obstante,era un tema realmente interesante, pero a que se podria aplicar sus resultados.Ningun mutante querria aumentar aun mas su mutacion, por el contrario, los mutantes nunca desearon ser mutantes.  
  
Que tonto habia sido!Penso con tristeza.Como habia podido vivir tantos anios en la indiferencia?? Lanzo el espejo lejos de si, y se llevo las manos a la sien, pasandolas luego por su belludo cabello.Fragementos de lo que habia sido alguna vez ropa, se balanceaban con sus movimientos.  
  
Entonces, olio algo extranio. Un olor desconocido.Habia alguien mas en la habitacion.Agudizo los ojos en la oscuridad, y ahi la vio, esbelta y misteriosa, su tez azul oscuro mimetizandose con las sombras.  
  
"Ven, te mostrare el verdadero mundo."Su voz era sensual y persuasiva, a la vez que tendia su mano hacia el.  
  
Tal vez tuviera razon, y era tiempo que el saliera de la burbuja en la que habia estado viviendo y, ver y sentir , que era realmente ser un mutante.Decidio irse con ella.  
  
Dio un ultimo vistazo al lugar pasando su mirada por los tantos premios que habia recibido.  
  
"Adios, Henry McCoy." Se despidio.  
  
Mystique sonrio a sus espaldas.  
  
Todo esto habia sucedido un mes antes.Ahora, sentado en la silla trasera de un auto, Hank McCoy, apodado tambien como Beast, se miro sus azuladas y peludas manotas, y no pudo evitar recordar el episodio.Aun le costaba indentificarse con su aspecto mas feroz y bestial, y el tinte azul de su pelaje, pero habia podido empezar a convivir con ello.Sin embargo, distaba de ser feliz.Observo a su otros dos companieros mutantes en los asientos delanteros, y supo que ellos tampoco lo eran.Tal vez esta era la realidad del mundo mutante: que la felicidad era algo inalcanzable. 


	5. x25

Gracias por todos los reviews~!!!!Me pusieron muy contenta~!!  
  
Aca va otro cap~Espero que les guste y dejen su opinion~~Diganme si la forma en que pongo los cap. es un poco confuso~!!  
  
Otra casa~Diganme que prefieren:  
  
1-Pyro/Jubilee Pyro/ Rogue  
  
2-Rogue/ Bobby Rogue/ Remy Rogue/ Pyro  
  
A mi particularmente siempre me gusto la pareja Remy/Rogue~Y tengo muchas ganas de escribir un poco de Jubes/Pyro~Pero me gustaria saber que es lo que opinan uds~!Gracias~!  
  
X2:continuacion  
  
Cap.5  
  
John manejaba con una mano al volante, mientras que con la otra apagaba y prendia el encendedor que nunca se despegaba de el.El vehiculo iba rapido, pero a una velocidad estable.Habian estado siguiendo a Logan y Ororo desde que salieron de la mansion horas atras.  
  
John se pregunto que es lo que estaba pasando, pero se abstubo de preguntar a Mystique, quien al parecer era la encargada de vigilar la mansion. Magneto los reunio luego de recibir una llamada de Mystique, y los mando con un auto a buscarla no muy lejos de la escuela , por la cual minutos mas tarde, salio un BMW descapotable en el que iban Logan y Ororo.No pudo evitar sentir cierta emocion al ver el lugar donde habia vivido tantos anios, anios importantes de su vida. Y tuvo ganas de bajarse del auto y golper a la puerta, pero sabia que no era una de sus posibilidades.Los habia traicionado.Ellos no se lo perdonarian, ni el a si mismo.  
  
Se arrepentia de lo que habia hecho? No lo sabia. No sabia en realidad que era lo que queria.  
  
La vida en la mansion habia sido hermosa para John. Habia conocido la amistad, el amor, se habia sentido querido y contenido por su nueva familia, pero aun asi, se habia sentido perdido, excluido. Pues habia odio en el, un rencor que no podia apaciguar por mas que quisiera.Y culpa, una culpa que habia tratado de enterrar en lo mas profundo de su ser,pero que lo carcomia hasta doler.  
  
Tuvo que disminuir la velocidad del auto al hacerlo el que estaba delante suyo, y pronto tuvo que detenerse, pues se habia un embotellamiento,formando una cola.  
  
"Hay algo raro en esto." Oyo decir a Henry Mccoy, o Beast, como el queria que lo llamaran.  
  
John noto que al igual que el, no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre, sino por su apodo.  
  
"Que sucede?" Mystique lo miro por el retrovisor,alerta.  
  
"Miren." Senialo Beast con su enorme dedo hacia adelante, donde como diminutos puntos se veian varios militares cerrando el paso y desviando los autos hacia una de las ramas de a la carretera.Algo estaba pasando,y no habia que ser inteligente para darse cuenta.  
  
"Que hacemos?" Pregunto John, un poco preocupado y nervioso.  
  
"Sigue manejando."Contesto Mystique."Esperaremos."Y diciendo esto, su cuerpo azulado tomo la forma de una joven mujer normal.   
  
El silencio volvio a establecerse en el coche y solo se oia el 'clic, clic' que hacia John con su encendedor.Algo lo inquietaba.John bajo la ventana y saco su cabeza para ver si podia localizar el auto de los x-men.Pero le fue imposible verlos.No sabia si ya se habian desviado o de alguna manera habian seguido de largo por la carretera.Si paso esto ultimo, entonces,por pura deducion, la presencia de los militares tendria algo que ver con Logan y Ororo? Sintio preocupacion ante esta posibilidad.Preocupacion y rabia.Rabia contra toda esa gente que no se cansaba de idear planes para destruir a los mutantes, que clamaban por la paz y seguridad mientras iniciaban interminables guerras contra personas que el unico pecado que habian cometido era nacer distinto.Nunca entendio la posicion del Profesor Xavier ante esta sociedad, lo confundia. En cambio, Magneto ofrecia una alternativa muchisimo mas entendible, y tentadora.Sobre todo, mucho mas atractiva.  
  
"Esta temblando, el suelo esta temblando."Murmuro Beast.  
  
John y Mystique lo miraron extraniados, pues ellos no habian sentido nada.  
  
"Algo raro esta pasando."Beast repitio el comentario que habia dicho hace un rato.No era uan pregunta, sino una afirmacion.  
  
Al escuchar esto, la mano de John prendio el encendedor, y el se quedo observando la pequenia llama que bailoteaba libre y a la vez manipulada. Tomo una desicion. y antes de que sus dos companieros pudieran decir palabra, el coche habia ya traspasado la barrera militar, volando a gran velocidad por la carretera.  
  
"Que diablos crees que haces?"Inquirio Mystique con voz severa, mientras su cuerpo volvia a tomar su aspecto original.  
  
John encogio sus hombros a modo de respuesta, y sonrio. Oh,si, sentia placer.El placer de le rebeldia y de hacer su libertad.  
  
Beast fruncio el entrecejo ante el episodio.No le gustaba nada el caracter imprevisible del chico, menos cuando las ordenes de la mision habian sido seguir a esa pareja de mutantes y pasar desapercibidos. Y ahora, se encotraban ante un peligro desconocido, pues no era secreto que cuando la fuerza militar estaba involucrada, no podia haber nada agradable por detras, ni delante.Y....no estaba equivocado. 


	6. x26

Hola~!Para los que se preguntaban sobre Logan y Ororo...aca vuelven en escena~^__^~  
  
Bueno~Muchas gracias por los reviews..me encantan~!!Y por favor sigan dejandome su opinion~!!  
  
x2:continuacion  
  
Cap6  
  
El auto freno en seco, dejando una larga y negra huella humeante.Ororo estaba checkeando el trasmisor que los conectaba con la mansion, y no pudo evitar el grito de sorpresa que escapo de su boca ante la brusca detencion del coche. Sino fuera por el cinturon de seguridad hubiera salido disparada a traves del parabrisas.  
  
"Estas loco, Logan??!!" No pudo evitar gritar una vez que se hubo recobrado.  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
Ororo dirigio su mirada un poco descontenta a su companiero solo para darse cuenta que Logan miraba realmente perplejo algo delante de ellos. Volteo el rostro para observar que era lo que habia sorpendido al Wolverine de tal modo, y ella misma se quedo sin habla.  
  
"Que diablos es eso??!!"Oyo preguntar a Logan.  
  
La respuesta era obvia. Su reluciente y plateada coraza brillaba bajo el sol otonial y el visor que llevaba incrustado en su cabeza, delante de su mirada, les recordaba a Scott.  
  
No habia dudas de que era. Era un robot!  
  
Pero que diablos era??!!  
  
Tenia un tamanio enorme, cinco o seies veces el de un hombre.Estaba parado frente a ellos sobre la carretera, inmovil.Y entonces , su pierna derecha se alzo, dando un paso hacia adelante, y hacia los dos x-men, haciendo temblar el suelo.  
  
Logan no vacilo un momento y puso en retroceso el auto.Y por poco la parte delantera no fue aplastada como un insecto por el enorme pie de ojalata.  
  
La carretera estaba desierta, y Logan se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta de los indicios que les habian estado indicando que algo andaba muy mal.No se habian cruzado con otro vehiculo desde hace mucho, y eso, le tendria que haber dicho algo.  
  
Logan retrocedio el auto a toda prisa, pero entonces,vio rojo.Un rayo rojo fuego que salio disparado del visor enemigo, los envolvio e impactando fuertemente contra ellos, volco el auto. El coche salio despedido por los aires dando vueltas, chocando con el piso varias veces, hasta que ya libre de la fuerza inicial, y dando un rebote final,quedo inerte sobre sus cuatro ruedas.  
  
Logan se recupero velozmente, la herida en su frente cerrandose como si fuera magia. Desabrochandose el cinturon, oyo un gemido de dolor que provenia de Ororo.  
  
"Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto mientras observaba por el vidrio del parabrisas al enemigo."Debemos irnos."  
  
Se volvio a mirarla, y se dio cuenta de que ella tenia la cara contraida del dolor.  
  
"Oh, diablos!"Exclamo cuando vio lo herida que estaba.  
  
Ororo tenia uno de los bordes del marco de la puerta clavado en su abdomen derecho.De la herida manaba sangre manchando sus ropas.  
  
Logan bajo apresuradamente del auto y lo rodeo hasta llegar a ella. Introdujo un brazo por la ventana rota y de uno de sus nudillos asomo una afilada garra, que corto la astilla de metal como si fuera papel. Eso le permitio abrir la puerta, la cual arranco de un tiron.Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, el piso temblo.No miro, pero sabia que era el robot acercandose.Entonces, oyo el rugir de helicopteros que se acercaban y alzo la vista.No muy lejos de donde estaban, dos helicopteros aparecieron detras del robot, que para sorpresa de el , no los vovio a atacar.  
  
"Te voy a sacar,aguanta."Dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por la espalda y otro por debajo de las rodillas de Ororo.  
  
La levanto sin esfuerzo.  
  
Ororo reprimio el gemido de dolor en su garganta.Su respiracion era superficial,tanto por el dolor como por el shock. Recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad, mantuvo su mente alerta, despierta, pues sabia que era la unica forma que podria ayudar a Logan. Escucho los helicopteros acercandose y supo que en el estado que se encontraba ella, no habria escapatoria.Pero Logan si tendria oportunidad.  
  
"Logan, vete."Le ordeno con voz firme.  
  
Logan la observo intensamente y se miraron directamente a los ojos por un instante. Y Ororo supo que el no la abandonaria, como ella tampoco lo hubiera hecho.   
  
"Iremos por el bosque."Luego de escanear velozmente la zona, Logan decidio que la mejor ruta de escape seria por la arboleda a la izquierda de la carretera, y debia ser rapido.Personas estaban ya descendiendo de los helicopteros, pues podia oir como hablaban a gritos para escucharse por encima del rugido que hacian las maquinas.  
  
Corrio hacia su destino, tratando de mantener firmeza en sus brazos para no lastimar mas a Ororo.Pero esto disminuia su velocidad. Oia los pasos de las otras personas y el crujir de las armas, sabia que eran militares, y que se estaban acercando.  
  
"Quietos." les gritaban a sus espaldas, pero Logan no les hizo caso y siguio corriendo hacia el bosque.  
  
De repente, un segundo auto salio de la nada interponiendose entre los enemigos. No se sabia quienes estaban mas sorprendidos por la aparicion de este vehiculo, si Logan o los perseguidores. El auto estaba despidiendo humo, grandes agujeros de bala cubrian la colorada chapa, y tenia mas que abollado uno de sus costados.Ni bien se detuvo, se desplomo.  
  
Los soldados,recobrados de la sorpresa,irguieron sus ametralladoras para disparar.Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, una gran llama de fuego volo hacia ellos, quemando a unos cuantos.  
  
"John."Susurro Ororo extraniada y sorprendida.  
  
Logan observo como los tres ocupantes del auto descendian a toda prisa en el medio de la confusion que habian creado.No sabia que era lo que mas debia sentir, si alivio por obtener apoyo mas que necesitada en estos momentos, o, desconfianza.  
  
John se acerco con el cenio fruncido y su cara empalidecio al ver el estado de Ororo.La mujer le sonrio debilmente, y trato de levantar un brazo, el cual el muchacho aferro.  
  
"Debemos irnos."Mystique paso al trio y se dirigio hacia los arboles.Mostraba una tranquilidad sorprendente,como si estuviera acostumbrada a este tipo de caos.  
  
Los otros la siguieron, y solamente John se retardo un instante para hacer estallar el coche que ya se encontraba en llamas.Eso los retendra por un momento mas, penso.  
  
Corrieron rapidamente por entre los gruesos troncos, esquivando los frondosos arbustos que se aparecian en el camino.Mystique iba adelante, mostrando su agilidad y flexibilidad con cada salto que daba.John corria en el medio un poco agitado, y Logan hacia lo que podia con Ororo a cuestas, tratando de no lastimarla.Oyo como el "hombre" de pelaje azulado los seguia por detras, con pasos firmes y agileza.  
  
  
  
Nota~Decidi escribir esta nota al final del cap. para que puedan leer primero el cap. y formarse una opinion de el.Puede ser que la aparicion de estos rotos sea demasiado exagerado??^__^ Eso fue lo que me dijo mi hermana al leer el cap~Bueno, espero que igual les guste~  
  
(Comentario:muchos capaz ya lo deben de saber, que en realidad estos robots no son de mi inventos, pues ya existian en los comics~) 


	7. x27

Hola~Disculpen mi "desaparicion"...pero estuve con examenes, y luego de eso es como que me fui de "tema", de los x-men, creo que me pusieron nuevamente en curso los nuevos reviews que recibi, por eso les doy las gracias a la gente que esta todavia siguiendo mi cuento~!!Gracias~!!  
  
Este es un nuevo cap, y espero que les guste~!Y me dejen reviews~!!  
  
Tengo un hilo de historia formada, pero las cosas que suceden en cada cap. son de invencion espontanea,por eso puede que sea confuso y en momentos falte un poco de coherencia,^__^,tenganme paciencia~!*__*"  
  
x2:continuacion   
  
Cap 7  
  
Beast se mantuvo cerca de Logan, por si acaso se tropezara estaria a su alcance para ayudarlo. Se hubiera ofrecido cargar a la mujer herida, pero ni bien su mirada se cruzo con la del hombre, descarto el ofrecimiento. Era claro que el hombre no confiaba en ellos. Todo esto lo confundia, los grupos humanos anti-mutantes, los distintos equipos de mutantes, las guerras entre ellos, sus alianzas....todo estaba en una fraja de grises, mezclados el blanco y el negro, confundiendose el bien con el mal, como tambien los buenos con los malos.  
  
De repente, Beast se detuvo y agudizando sus oidos, escucho el crepitar de hojas secas al ser pisadas.  
  
"Se acercan."Les aviso a sus companieros."Debemos ....cual es nuestro plan?"Apresuro sus pasos hasta quedar mas a la par de los otros.  
  
John miro a Mystique y luego a Logan, pero ninguno de ellos hablo.Parecia como si la pregunta de Beast los hubiera tomado por sorpresa. Capaz fuese asi.  
  
Mystique se pregunto que hacia corriendo con ellos.Ella tenia la mejor manera de zafarse, una manera que su don le proporcionaba.Pero no pudo decidirse a hacerlo y abandonarlos.Y sin embargo, la ultima vez que cruzaron fuego, los habia dejado a su libre alberdio y que la suerte eligiera sus destinos.Sentimientos contradictorios batallaban dentro de ella.  
  
Logan maldijo por lo bajo, estaba transpirado por el esfuerzo que hacia corriendo y a la vez cargando a Ororo. No sabia cual era el plan.El no era de las personas que planearan estrategias. Era espontaneo, y le gustaba serlo. Siempre se habia guiado por sus instintos, y para ser sincero no le habia ido tan mal con ellos. Pero era indudable que ahora necesitaban de un buen plan para resolver este caso...si tan solo Ororo no estuviera herida, los dos podrian ganar la batalla con extremada facilidad.  
  
"Busquemos..un lugar seguro...para poder avisar en la mansion... y que manden... el jet a buscarnos." Oyeron decir a Ororo."Voy... a crear un poco de... niebla." Se esforzo para decir esto ultimo.  
  
"No." Logan meneo la cabeza preocupado.  
  
"Puedo hacerlo."Le sonrio debilmente la diosa del 'clima'.  
  
Siguieron avanzando y al rato se escucharon claramente los gritos de sus perseguidores que hasta el momento se acercaban silenciosos.A espaldas de Beast una densa niebla cubrio el bosque por detras de ellos, mientras que como si hubiera sido cortada por el filo de un cuchillo, la niebla desaparecia donde estaban ellos, y la luz solar los rodeaba con sus calidos rayos. Beast miraba sorprendido el poder asombroso de la mujer.  
  
Se alejaron un poco mas, cuando Logan hallo una zona un tanto oculta por arboles con frondosas hojas, busco un tronco grueso para depositar a Ororo.Lo hizo con suma suavidad, inesperada en una persona algo tosca y ruda como lo era el.  
  
"Aguanta." La animo."Voy a deshacerme de nuestros amiguitos."Estaba arto de correr como si el diablo lo persiguiera y habia llegado a la conclusion de que la mejor manera de estar a salvo y ganar tiempo, era librandose del enemigo.  
  
"Pero,Logan..."Empezo a protestar Ororo.  
  
"Dejame a mi." Dijo con esa confianza y seguridad que lo caracterizaba."Hey, tu, chico,ven."Lo llamo a John.  
  
John se acerco confuso al hombre, cogiendo con su mano un artefacto de lineas curvas que Logan le tendia.  
  
"Comunicate con la mansion, y pide ayuda."Le ordeno al joven."Cuida de Ororo, si le llega a pasar algo, no te gustara lo que te sucedera a ti."Dijo esto con una semisonrisa feroz, mientras que dirigia su mirada amenazadora hacia Beast y Mystique.  
  
John no pudo mas que asentir.  
  
Logan poso su vista en Ororo por ultima vez y se alejo a trote ligero,pues debia de ser rapido si queria tomar buen provecho de la niebla creada por Ororo, y sorprender al enemigo.  
  
Mystique entorno sus ojos siguiendo la figura corpulenta de Logan ,y su cuerpo de perfectas curvas se tenso, como preparada para la accion.Y antes de que los otros pudieran hablar, salio tras de Wolverine.  
  
John enarco las cejas sorprendido, pero rapidamente se recobro.Tomo el comunicador que Logan le habia dado y se dispuso a llamar a la mansion. Apreto el boton de comunicacion y se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban y que la voz se le habia quedado atragantada.Respiro hondo y volvio a intentar.  
  
Se oyo una voz del otro lado.Era el profesor Xavier.John controlo sus nervios e hizo lo que Logan le habia ordenado.Y para su alivio el profesor no dijo otra cosa que inmediatamente irian en su auxilio. No sabria que decir si el profesor lo hubiese reconocido, aunque sospechara de que, en realidad, dada la urgencia del caso, el profesor Xavier no considero que fuese el mejor momento para sacar el tema.  
  
"Ya vienen a buscarte, resiste."Se arrodillo junto a Ororo y la conforto.  
  
"Lo oi."La mujer sonrio, esa sonrisa tierna y comprensiva tan caracteristica de ella."Dime como has estado, John?"  
  
La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa,pero era tan tipico de ella preocuparse mas por los otros, que por ella misma.  
  
"Yo..."No supo que contestar, ni tampoco pudo mirarla a los ojos."....estoy bien."  
  
Ororo volvio a sonreir debilmente.La leve sensacion de rencor que habia sentido por la traicion de John se habia esfumado por completo cuando, todavia sobre la carretera, vio la preocupacion en el rostro de joven al verla tan herida. No podia culparlo por su eleccion, era una libertad que todo ser debia tener. Pero le habia dolido. Significaria que por formar parte de bandos distintos cruzarian fuego cada vez que se vieran?   
  
"Me alegro... que...asi sea..."Ororo fruncio sus cejas reprimiendo una mueca de dolor, le era dificil hablar y su voz era un suspiro. "Pero sabes...que...tienes un hogar...donde seras... siempre bien... recibido, verdad?"Acaricio los cabellos del joven como solia hacer en los viejos tiempos,cuando John todavia era pequenio.  
  
John aparto el rostro para que no viera Ororo que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas, pero entonces oyo hablar a Beast.  
  
"No, no te duermas."El hombre se habia acuclillado sobre la mujer y la sacudio suavemente."Mantenla despierta, le voy a revisar la herida."   
  
Ororo abrio los ojos con esfuerzo, sentia los parpados sumamente pesados. Se sentia cansada y con suenio. Recurrio a toda su energia para mantenerse alerta, pero habia llegado a su limite.Quiso hacer caso a la voz de John que la llamaba, pero lo oia tan distante.  
  
"Ororo, vamos." John no pudo evitar alzar la voz, preocupado y a la vez para llamar la atencion de ella.  
  
Beast retiro con sumo cuidado las ropas ensangrentadas que cubrian la herida. Esta era profunda, situada en el abdomen superior derecho. Por la altura, habria lesion del higado y sus vasos, y capaz de algun que otro organo. No era una herida mortalmente grave, pero la perdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo Ororo podia llevarla a un shock y muerte consecutiva.Si querian salvarla habria que llevarla urgentemente a un hospital. Beast suspiro, a pesar de que habia estudiado medicina, no habia nada que pudiese hacer sin los instrumentos y lugar adecuado.  
  
  
  
X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men  
  
Smith miraba con fingido corage a su alrededor. Sentia miedo aunque no quisiera admitirlo. La niebla era insoportable, y no podia ver mas alla que lo que tenia al frente. No se dio cuenta del silencio que lo rodeaba a medida que iba tanteando con sus pies el suelo delante de el.Entonces, se percato de que ya no oia las voces de sus companieros.Empunio con mas firmeza la ametralladora como buscando seguridad en el arma y siguio avanzando.Sus pasos se hacia cada vez mas cortos a medida que el silencio aumentaba la frecuencia de sus latidos cardiacos y aceleraba su respiracion.Se estaba poniendo nervioso. Se rio de si mismo, para auyentar el miedo que lo invadia.Pero no pudo evitar maldecir el dia en que su 'amigo' lo convencio de tomar este pequenio 'trabajito'.No era que no estuviese acostumbrado a este tipo de misiones, es mas, se podia considerar que tenia un muy buen entrenamiento en este aspecto, pero nadie le habia nombrado que esto estaba relacionado con los mutantes.Los mutantes eran otra cosa.  
  
Oyo un crujir de hojas detras de el, y dio rapidamente la media vuelta apuntando su arma a un punto no defenido en la niebla.Su cuerpo se puso tenso, mientras paraba sus orejas antentas a cualquier ruido.Sintio una leve brisa, que le produjo un chucho de frio al soplar su cara y ropas sudadas del nerviosismo.Y entonces, la niebla se despejo y sus ojos lo vieron ahi, frente a el, no muy lejos, con unas garras plateadas que resplandecian reflejando los dorados rayos solares. Era el companiero de la hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos, que ahora lo escrutaba con una mirada feroz y asesina, que asustaria al mismisimo diablo. El sudor le empezo a caer de la frente a medida que su cerebro tomaba conciencia de lo que sus ojos veian.  
  
Esataban muertos. Todos sus companieros estaban muertos, y los cuerpos uniformados con telas camufladas yacian por aqui y alla, como formando parte del paisaje.  
  
Logan olfateo el aire y sus labios se curvaron para dar una sonrisa temeraria pero a la vez cinica .  
  
"Miedo." Murmuro.  
  
Smith retrocedio y sus ojos miraban sorprendidos como unos de sus companieros aparecia detras de un arbol acercandose con pasos lentos a Logan, junto a quien se paro.Era un traidor?Pero entonces vio la trasnformacion....el pelo rojo, la piel azulada....Ya no podia pensar con coherencia, meneo la cabeza y retrocedio.  
  
El tronco de un arbol lo sorprendio e hizo dispararse el arma.Las balas chiflaron por el aire, y Logan en un acto reflejo empujo a Mystique, sacandola de la camino de las balas. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rapido, y dos balas se incrustaron en le cuerpo de la mujer,dejando pequenias heridas en su piel azulada.Las demas bolas plateadas dieron directamente contra los arboles.  
  
Logan maldijo entre dientes.Se incorporo y acercandose como un rayo al soldado, rajo de un zarpazo el arma, que ante los ojos aterrados de Smith, se partio en tres. No llego a lanzar un grito cuando las filosas garras de Logan se enterraron profundamente en el, llevandose su vida.  
  
Logan se volvio y miro a Mystique quien ya se estaba incorporando con cierta dificultad.La herida en su hombro sangraba profusamente,mientras ella reprimia la expresion de dolor en su rostro.  
  
"Debemos volver con los otros."  
  
Emprendieron la marcha, pero no mucho despues, Mystique sintio mareos y debilidad, se tambaleo y casi caia al suelo sino fuera por los rapidos reflejos de Logan, cuyos brazos la aferraron. Ella aprovecho para agarrarse de el, y sonrio cuando el no puso objeciones.Le gustaba su olor a hombre, mezclado con un aroma especial a tabaco y cerveza,y decidio disfrutar de este contacto intimo cuanto pudiera. 


	8. x28

Hola gente,Como estan?  
  
Primero antes que nada, gracias por los reviews que recibi~!!Me encanta saber que les gusta mi fic~!!!  
  
Aca va otro cap.,me llevo mucho tiempo escribirlo porque me resulto particularmente dificil describir la parte de L/O...nose por que^__^  
  
Bueno, espero que les guste y me dejen su review~!!!  
  
x2:continuacion  
  
cap 8  
  
Sentia frio y el cuerpo le empezo a temblar. Oyo voces, la estaban llamando.Trato de abrir los ojos, pero los parpados le pesaban.De repente, sintio calor, una calidez confortante, alguien la abrazaba por detras. El aroma a cigarros le indico que era Logan.Entonces, escucho su voz, suave y ronca.  
  
"Vamos, despierta."  
  
Ororo peleo contra el suenio con todas sus fuerzas, pues sintio una extrania urgencia de verlo.   
  
"Vamos'." La voz de Logan era de una rara tonalidad sedosa; una tonalidad que solo usaba con Jean, recordo Ororo."Eso, nena! Resiste un poco mas, ya vienen en camino a buscarnos."  
  
Sonrio con alivio al ver que ella abria los ojos,y la apreto mas hacia el, para darle calor.Logan la tenia abrazada por su espalda, su pecho y cuerpo sirviendo de apoyo para que ella pudiera descansar.  
  
Ororo le devolvio la sonrisa con debilidad, mientras volvia a relajar su cabeza contra el pecho de el. Se sentia rara, extrania, pero comoda y protegida. Mas de lo que habia estado en toda su vida. Un estranio deseo la inundo repentina y bruscamente, sorprendiendola y asustandola. El deseo de ser duenia de estos brazos que la abrazaban, que este aroma a hombre y cigarros le perteneciera, que la seguridad que el le transmitia no desapereciera nunca, y no se habia dado cuenta de cuanto lo deseaba hasta este instante.Estas sensaciones la confundian, no sabia si en estos momentos lo que sentia por Logan, era porque el representaba,en el estado en que ella se encontraba ahora,las ansias de vivir ; o, era porque su mente sentia el inminente peligro de la muerte y le daba cabida al corazon reprimido.  
  
"Resiste." La animo Logan, quien aparto su menton apoyado en la corona de Ororo, para poder mirarla.  
  
"Logan."Lo llamo.  
  
"Aqui estoy,nena."Logan la apreto aun mas contra su pecho para que ella pudiera sentir su presencia.  
  
"Piensas mucho... en ella, verdad?"Pregunto Ororo.  
  
Sintio como Logan se tensaba ante la mencion de ella, sabia que Jean era un tema demasiado personal para todos ellos. No habian hablado entre ellos sobre ella, Logan la guardaba como un tesoro en su memoria y no la compartia con nadie. Pero Ororo simplemente estaba pensando en ella y dijo la verdad.Giro la cabeza para observarlo, el cenio fruncido en sus espesas y oscuras cejas la entristecio, pues habia sido una evidente respuesta. Y sin embargo, tambien la conmovio. Ororo volvio a recostarse en su pecho, y guardo silencio.  
  
Logan maldijo en su mente. La pregunta de Ororo lo habia asaltado desprevenido, con las defensas bajas.No era que no pudiera hablar de Jean, sino , en realidad lo que le era dificil era hablar de sus propios sentimientos.Turbulentos, confusos,enmascarados,palpables,lejanos....tenia un torbellino de sensaciones y recuerdos dentro de el, parte controlada por su bendita y a la vez repudiada inconsciente,y parte restringida por su corazon, egoista y a la vez temerosa de compartir.   
  
"Logan,"Oyo que Ororo lo llamaba,al rato, con suavidad.  
  
"Aqui estoy."Respondio parte por reflejo a su nombre, parte por preocupacion,saliendo de sus propios pensamientos.  
  
"Prometeme..que te quedaras...en la mansion...."Ororo le aferro una mano."Que cuidaras...de los..chicos...que....."  
  
"Shhhh"Logan la acallo."No podria hacerme cargo de ellos, seria un mal ejemplo,"bromeo," y ademas me frustraria tratando de educarlos, pues tu estaras ahi, para demostrarme que eres mucho mejor."   
  
Ororo no pudo evitar sonreir a pesar de lo mal que se sentia, sorprendida de que Logan podia hacer bromas hasta en los momentos mas impensables.  
  
"Solo te prometo que si tu te quedas, yo me quedo."Entonces la mujer le oyo decir con la voz seria, mintras la abrazaba con mas fuerza."Asi que resiste,nena.Ya vienen por nosotros."  
  
"Gracias." Ororo roto su cabeza y la enterro en el hombro del hombre, tratando de reprimir las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.   
  
Mystique los miraba con aire frio,no podia evitar esa extrania sensacion agria que agitaba su corazon al verlos tan unidos.Sabia que era lo que estaba sintiendo y eso la ponia aun peor.Que demonios era lo que la atraia en ese hombre rudo y amenazador?Apreto contra la herida en su hombro la tela de camisa que Beast habia usado para cesar la hemorragia. El dolor ayudaba a la mente a evitar pensar asuntos ridiculos.Aunque lo que mas sentia mas ahora eran los mareos, y no pudo evitar buscar apoyo sobre un tronco, donde decidio descansar un poco.  
  
De repente sitieron una explosion no muy lejana, el temblor del suelo y el lamentoso crujir de los arboles al ser partidos indicaba que el enemigo estaba abriendose camino.Logan fruncio el cenio al oler el humo de madera quemada, y observo de que Beast tambien lo habia notado.Escrutinio a su alrededor como tratando de buscar alguna solucion a lo que fuera a suceder, pero para su gran alivio, oyo una voz por el comunicador,mientras un leve zumbido hacia estremecer el aire.Logan tomo el artefacto y elevando la vista al cielo, contesto la llamada.  
  
"Los veo."Era la voz de Jubilee."Kurt los va a teletransportar al jet."   
  
"Entendido."Respondio Logan, y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, un sonoro pero bien venido 'puff' hizo temblar el aire.  
  
Beast dio un respingo hacia atras ante el ruido, y miro con sorpresa al ser azulado que habia aparecido como por arte de magia.Otro mutante azul, penso.Era una sensacion extrania ver a otra persona con su mismo color, extrania y a la vez confortadora.  
  
"Hola a todos."Kurt saludo, pero rapidamente Logan llamo su atencion con una maldicion.  
  
"Kurt!Apresurate!"Logan se incorporo con suavidad, evitando movimientos bruscos que pudieran molestar a Ororo."Ororo necesita atencion medica urgente."  
  
"Oh,si,si."Kurt se agacho al lado de la mujer con aire preocupado al ver su estado, y una vez que la alzo con ayuda de Logan, desaparecio con su caracteristico sonido dejando el aire tenido por un instante de color ollin.  
  
Se oyo otra explosion, mientras que un evidente humo pesado comenzaba a inundar ahora el alrededor.El suelo volvio a temblar, esta vez mas fuerte y mas cerca.Logan vigilaba alerta preparado para alguna sorpresa.Kurt volvio a aparecer, listo para llevarse a otro.Logan senialo a Mystique como la proxima pasajera, y esta a pesar de si misma no pudo negarse, se sentia debil y dolorida, y ante las circunstancias no tenia otra alternativa que aceptar la ayuda de ellos.  
  
"Luego del chico sigues tu."Indico Logan a Beast, pero cayo en la cuenta de que John no estaba mas."Donde esta Pyro?"Maldijo entre dientes.  
  
Beast volteo para mirar detras de si mismo, donde se supone que estaba el joven, pero no hallo a nadie."Lo voy a buscar."Dijo molesto por la situacion.  
  
"No, debemos irnos."Logan meneo la cabeza."Sigues tu."  
  
"Pero no podemos dejar..."Beast empezo a protestar.  
  
"Sigues tu."Repitio Logan con firmeza.  
  
Beast fruncio el cenio molesto por la frialdad de Logan, pero no volvio a hablar, y dejo que Kurt lo teletrasnportara.Logan no tardo en llegar, e indico al muchacho fornido que piloteaba el jet, que ya podia irse.Se dirigio a donde estaba acostada Ororo y se sorprendio al ver a una mujer desconocida revisando la herida y suministrando primeros auxilios a Storm.Era una mujer afroamericana, quien levanto la vista por un instante para observarlo y de inmediato volvio a su trabajo.Mostraba preocupacion, pero Logan pudo distinguir que no solo se trataba de la preocupacion profesional que un medico pudiera demostrar a sus pacientes, sino algo mucho mas profundo.  
  
"Donde esta John?"Jubilee pregunto apareciendo detras de el."No esta en el nave."  
  
"Se fue."La respuesta fue simple.  
  
"Pero...como??Donde??"La joven se puso nerviosa y preocupada."Debemos buscarlo, puede estar en peligro."Giro la cabeza y ordeno a Peter."Pete, debemos volver.Falta John."  
  
Peter Colossus asintio pero antes de que pudiera cambiar la direccion de la nave, oyo un rotundente 'NO' de la boca de Logan."Volvemos a la mansion." Dio la orden y se ubico en el asiento de acompaniante junto a Peter.  
  
"Y que con John?!"Jubilee no podia creer la frialdad de Logan,se planto a su lado y lo miro con enojo."Puede estar en peligro!No podemos dej....."  
  
"Cada uno es responsable de su propia accion,Jubes."Logan volteo la cabeza de la pantalla, y la miro con un aire serio, tan poco caracteristico de el , que acallo a la muchacha."Esa fue su eleccion...."  
  
"Necesitamos volver a la mansion,Ororo lo necesita."La mujer que habia estado atendiendo a Ororo se acerco a Jubilee y apoyando una mano con suavidad pero a la vez firmeza sobre el hombro de la joven, le dijo calmadamente.  
  
Jubilee desvio su mirada hacia donde estaba incosciente Ororo, y supo que Logan tenia razon y habia hecho la decision correcta.No importa cuales hubieran sido sus razones, pero irse habia sido la eleccion de John;y como tal debia asumir cuales fueran las responsabilidades y consecuencias. Suspiro y asintio abatida mientras se alejaba hacia la mujer herida Ellos no podia arriesgar la vida de Ororo....no tenian ese derecho....  
  
Logan observo el bosque y no vio rastros del enemigo.Un espeso humo florecia de los arboles quemados, pero las llamas extraniamente se habian extinguido. Logan no pudo suprimir la sensacion cinica del hecho,era como si Pyro se hubiese llevado el fuego. 


	9. x29

Hola!!Bueno, aca va otro cap.Espero que les guste.....  
  
Yo creo que los malos no nacen malos sino que se van haciendo durante el camino,por eso decidi escribir este cap...  
  
Bueno, tengan paciencia que el los proximos cap, vuelven en accion los protagonistas!!!  
  
Gracias por los reviews, y por favor sigan dejendome sus opiniones, pues me encantan recibirlos!!!  
  
x2:continuacion  
  
cap 9  
  
  
  
Beast suspiro aliviado mientras miraba por la ventana de una pequenia sala fuera del med-lab de la mansion.Por el vidrio penetraban los anaranjados  
  
rayos solares de un atardecer hermoso.La ventana daba hacia parte de jardin, donde podia oir y ver las risas y sonrisas de algunos jovenes reunidos  
  
bajo un frondoso arbol.Cerca de ellos otro grupo de ninios mas pequenios, jugaba al basquet dentro de una cancha.Tenia puesto aun el traje de cirugia  
  
que la mujer afroamericana, Cecilia, quien los habia atendido en el jet, le habia ofrecido. Habia estado ayudando a la en la operacion de Ororo, que  
  
para alegria de todos habia salido muy bien y ella ya estaba fuera de peligro. Ahora,parado aqui, y recobrado de la tension y nerviosismo de la cirugia,  
  
la sensacion de que se encontraba dentro de un suenio volvio a el, como habia sucedido en el mismisimo instante que el jet aterrizo sobre el lugar.Esto  
  
era increible,el establecimiento,los jovenes mutantes,la tecnologia, la armonia, felicidad, paz, que flotaban en el mismisimo aire que respiraba.....por  
  
primera vez desde aquel incidente volvio a sentir ese cosquilleo de exitacion y ansia que siempre habia sentido cuando trabajaba en su laboratorio,  
  
experimentando, investigando, descubriendo.Era Hank, Henry McCoy, que estaba cobrando vida otra vez y que pugnaba por salir al encuentro de  
  
este nuevo y hermoso mundo,tan distinto a lo que habia sentido junto a Magneto, odio y rencor.  
  
Un ruido llamo su atencion y levantando la vista del suelo vio al Profesor Charles Xavier acercarsele. Beast habia oido su nombre cuando aun vivia   
  
la vida de 'humano normal',pero nunca hubiera pensado que el renombrado profesor y su aprendiz, la Dr.Jean Grey fueran mutantes. Se habia sorprendido  
  
sobre manera al descubrirlo luego de unirse al equipo de Magneto, pero todavia estaba demasiado atormentado por sus propios miedos y arrepentimientos  
  
que no sintio interes en indagar mas sobre el tema. Sin embargo, el destino le tenia un fin muy distinto al que el se imaginaba para si mismo,tal vez todo lo   
  
que habia sucedido tenia una causa.  
  
"Creo que no hemos sido presentados."Sonrio el profesor."Soy Charles Xavier,el encargado de esta escuela para jovenes dotados."  
  
"No lo hubiera creido si hubieramos estado en otro lugar y otro tiempo, pero no puedo negar lo que ven mis ojos."Contesto Beast obsevando su entorno   
  
aun con asombro.  
  
"Como todo cientifico, ver para dar credito."Bromeo un poco el Profesor."Y eres bien recibido si es tu decision quedarte aqui,con nosotros."Volvio a   
  
sonreir al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponia Beast ante su ofrecimiento.En realidad, sabia muy bien como se sentia el hombre en estos momentos y cuales  
  
eran sus pensamientos, pues los percibia con claridad.Sentia como emanaban de el, con tanta intensidad y deseo, que a duras penas podia bloquerlos fuera  
  
de su mente.  
  
Beast no encontraba palabras para expresar lo que sentia ahora,esto era mas de lo que esperaba.Le brillaban los ojos cuando miro al Profesor para  
  
cersionarse de que habia oido bien las palabras y asintio con tanta enfasis que hizo reir al profesor, pues parecia un ninio apurado y entusiasmado por  
  
aceptar algun caramelo que le regalaban por miedo a que la otra persona se arrepintiese.  
  
"No te apresures,hay mucho mas detras de todo esto."Dijo Xavier."Pero primero deberias descansar,creo que fue un dia muy exhaustivo para todos."  
  
X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men  
  
  
  
Mystique abrio los ojos y se incorporo reprimiendo el dolor en su hombro izquierdo.Escrutinio el cuarto desconocido en el que se encontraba y recordo   
  
lo que habia sucedido.Habia perdido la consciencia luego de que la mujer que la atendio en el jet le inyecto algun tipo de sedante.Observo las rosas que  
  
yacian en un florero cerca de ella ,cuya fragancia aromatizaba el aire, y sonrio.Le agradaban las flores, pero nunca habia tenido muchas oportunidades de  
  
recibirlas. El cuarto brillaba por su limpieza y comodidad.Las sabanas que la cubrian eran suaves al tacto y con un agradable aroma a recien lavado.La   
  
unica ventana del cuarto esta semiabierta y por ella penetraban los gritos de adolescentes enfarscados en sus juegos.Hizo un movimiento para bajarse de  
  
la cama, y sintio de nuevo un leve dolor en el hombro. Se acaricio suavemente la herida en la parte posterior de su hombro izquierdo, que alguien se  
  
habia encargado de envolver con unas vendas blancas.Se levanto lentamente de la cama, alerta a su alrededor.Sabia que no corria peligro, pero era una  
  
costumbre que habia tomado hace anios, y a pesar de que queria relajarse, su mente la mantenia siempre atenta.Se asomo por la ventana,que daba hacia  
  
una de las partes del jardin y observo grupos de jovenes aqui y alla, algunos corriendo, otros simplemente sentados disfrutando del sol o una lectura.Oia  
  
sus risas,la felicidad era palpable en ellos, y no pudo evitar sentir un astibo de envidia.Se alejo de la ventana y se volvio a mirar la puerta, estaria bajo llave  
  
o habria un sentinela vigilando la entrada? Para su sorpresa no habia ninguna de las dos cosas cuando Mystique abrio la puerta con facilidad y encontro  
  
vacio el corredor donde estaba ubicado el cuarto. Una extrania sensacion fluyo en ella,pues la cortesia de sus enemigos era un tanto abrumadora.Si  
  
hubiera despertado dentro de una prision, no se habria sorprendido tanto de lo que estaba ahora.Cerrando la puerta decidio buscar la salida.Habia estado  
  
una vez en la mansion y habia hecho un buen estudio de sus planos aquella vez.  
  
Encontro las amplias escalinatas que llevaban al hall central y descendio por ellas.Estaba por llegar a la puerta principal, pero cambio de opinion y se  
  
dirigio por uno de los corredores hacia lo profundo de la mansion,donde sabia que yacia el poder y los secretos de los x-men,tan bien resguardados y  
  
enmascarados por esta fachada de instituto.No sabia que buscar, pero no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta.  
  
~Creo que estas yendo en la direccon incorrecta.~De repente una voz sono en su mente.  
  
Era el profesor.Mystique sonrio, despues de todo estaba siendo controloda.  
  
En ese instante un sonoro 'puff' se escucho a su lado, y Kurt aparecio de la nada.  
  
"Hola."El hombre azulado saludo con cortesia,su acento aleman haciendose notar aun mas por el nerviosismo que sentia."El profesor dijo a Kurt que le  
  
haga compania."Volvio a mostrar sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa mas amplia.  
  
Mystique lo miro con aire frio y dando media vuelta, se encamino en la direccion cotraria, con Kurt pisandole los talones.  
  
"A donde quieres ir?"Pregunto Kurt,pero como no obtenia respuesta apresuro los pasos y plantandose frente a Mystique inquirio otra vez arqueando  
  
sus cejas y mirandola con sus amarillos ojos expectantes."A donde vas??"   
  
"A la salida."contesto friamente la mujer, molesta al haber sido bloqueado su camino.  
  
"Te vas a ir??"Habia sorpresa y desilucion en la voz de Kurt, cosa que sorprendio a Mystique."No te quedas??"  
  
Mystique lo miro para saber si el hombre le estaba gastando una broma, pero para su asombro lo unico que vio fue sinceridad en el rostro tatuado.No  
  
pudo evitar sonreir ante la inocencia de Kurt, y se pregunto a si misma si realmente no le gustaria quedarse?Pero sabia que ella no encajaria dentro del   
  
molde que eran los x-men, pues por mas que pudieran compartir el mismo odio, una gran diferencia que los dividia era que ella habia aprendido a ser  
  
inescrupulosa, que deseaba destruir ese objeto que le inspiraba odio y temor,mientras que los x-men se guiaban por ideales demasiados heroicos.  
  
Y,muchisimo mas importante,estaba el.  
  
Magneto.  
  
Su padre, su protector, su lider....el unico ser por el que daria su propia vida,a quien seguiria hasta la muerte, por quien dejaria a un lado sus propios   
  
deseos, eso incluyendo a Wolverine, y a quien no podria traicionar.Esa era la mas grande de las diferencias con los x-men.  
  
"Tu amigo se va a quedar con nosotros."Comento Kurt.  
  
"Amigo?"Pregunto Mystique y cayo en la cuenta de que hablaba de Beast.Asintio, pero no se sorprendio.Beast no encajaba en el mundo que le habia  
  
ofrecido Magneto, ella sabia que en el tiempo que habia estado con ellos,Beast nunca habia encontrado la sensacion de pertenencia.  
  
"Tu tambien te podrias quedar."Sugirio Kurt con voz esperanzada.Le gustaba la mujer,hermosa,atrevida,valiente,agresiva, y sobre todo conflictiva.No  
  
sabria decir el porque, pero a Kurt no le importaba el porque,pues para el no eran importantes las razones por las que amar, sino simplemente amar.  
  
"No puedo."Dijo suavemente Mystique, un tanto conmovida por Kurt.La sensacion de ser querida por alguien tal como era, era algo que pocas veces  
  
habia sentido."No puedo."Volvio a susurrar, mientras con pasos firmes se dirigia hacia la entrada principal desapareciendo tras la puerta. 


	10. x210

Hola~!Tanto tiempo que no publicaba.....mil disculpas por la tradanza,,,,,  
  
Espero que sigan leyendo mi fic y me dejen sus reviews~!!!Gracias~!!!  
  
x2:continuacion  
  
cap 10  
  
La observaba, con ojos extranios, confundidos....Era hermosa. La luz que entraba por el vidrio baniaba su rostro, iluminando su piel oscura, que habia vuelto a tomar color.Estaba tan vivaz con sus delicadas manos rozandos las hojas de sus plantas, acariciando los petalos de alguna flor....Era hermosa....e irradiaba tranquilidad.....  
  
Logan no podia desprender sus ojos de la imagen que ofrecia Ororo. Se sentia raro....pero en paz, una paz interna que habia dejado de sentir hace mucho. Sabia que era ella. Era ella quien influenciaba en el. Se habia dado cuenta en los primeros dias que habia ido a visitarla al med-lab, luego de pasar horas charlando con ella o simplemente estando alli,que los episodios de pesadilla habian empezado a disminuir.No habian desaparecido, pero dejaron de ser tan tormentosas, dejaron de ser con Jean, tomando el viejo curso que hacian antes, con imagenes del laboratorio, de la operacion,del dolor.....cosas que estaba acostumbrado a ver en su mente.   
  
Sabia que era ella, pues lo sentia en este instante....sentia como mirarla calmaba sus nervios,como el aroma de su cuerpo borraba los recientes rastros de una pesadilla.....lo estaba sintiendo profundamente.....  
  
No entendia que era en ella, o tal vez fuera en el......pero sabia que era ella.  
  
Observandola, un viejo e irresuelto tema trepo a su mente.Recordo lo que habia sentido aquel dia. Habia estado muy preocupado por ella aquel dia, hasta habia sentido un extranio "miedo" de perderla.No era la sensacion que habia sentido cuando perdio a Jean, pero tampoco la que habia sentido anio atras cuando creyo haber perdido a Rogue.Lo confundia , y sin embargo, tambien lo avivaba.   
  
Ororo aspiro el humedo aire de su ivernadero,acaricio los petalos de una flor amarilla que habia florecido no hace mucho. Todavia la sorprendia lo magica que era la madre naturaleza,como abria los brazos para abrazarla cada vez que necesitaba refugio,como la protegia ,la salvaba.....si habia algo que habia odiado en la semana entera que habia pasado en una de las camas del med-lab, era no poder ver mas alla de sus paredes, no poder oler mas que un aire a demasiada limpieza y quimicos y no poder oir mas que el insistente e enervante bipear de los aparatos.  
  
No habia pasado desapercibido su alegria el dia que Cecilia y Hank decidieron darle el alta.Lo primero que habia hecho habia sido volar el ivernadero, con un sonriente y sorprendidoWolverine pisandole los talones. Nada habia cambiado en le lugar, y sin embargo, todo habia cambiado.Logan habia hecho un muy buen trabajo con sus plantas en su ausencia.   
  
Mientras flashes de lo que habia sucedido semanas antes pasaban por su cabeza,Ororo aspiro otra vez el aire humedo, y sintio ese aroma que habia empezado a hacerse familiar; el olor a tabaco mezclado con cuero tan caracteristico de Logan.   
  
"Logan." Dio la vuelta y sonrio al verlo reclinado junto a una de las paredes del ivernadero.  
  
" Te ves estupenda." Una sonrisa asomo a los labios del hombre, mientras se acercaba a ella.  
  
" Gracias." Ororo se ruborizo,y dio garcias a que el color de su piel pudiera ocultar el leve rubor que habia tenido sus mejillas.No era que no estuviese acostumbrada a los halagos que Logan le hacia, sino que era el tono de voz con que las decia, sedosa, ronca, suave,sensual....  
  
"Y?"Inquirio la mujer.   
  
"Y que?" el hombre arqueo sus espesas y oscuras cejas,haciendose el desentendido, pero sabia bien que era de lo que ella preguntaba.   
  
Ella no dijo nada, pero una plateada ceja se alzo en protesta, un poco desafiante.Eso lo hizo reir.Sentian la formidable comodidad que se habia instalado entre ellos desde luego del incidente. La familiaridad que sentian habia aparecido tan bruscamente, pero a la vez tan desapercibida, que ni tuvieron tiempo de sorprenderse o de oponersele.  
  
" Estas de vacaciones, nena. Descansa." Logan grunio con suavidad , y mostarndole una sonrisa atractiva, tomo su mano y planto un beso sobre la aterciopelada piel."Dejame los chicos a mi."  
  
Ororo contuvo la respiracion al sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre la piel,sentia como si una corriente electrica la recorriese, ansiando mas y a la vez temiendo mas.Recordo lo que sintio la primera vez que Logan habia besado su mano; habia sucedido en el med-lab, la primera maniana que habia abierto sus ojos, lo habia visto parado frente a su cama,desalineado, sensual, sonriente, con su mano entrelazada a la de ella, y llevando la mano de ella hacia su boca, murmuro un saludo con sus labios apoyados en sus nudillos.Sorpresa, extranieza, euforia,exitacion.....la habian inundado. Ah, sabia lo que era, y trataba terriblemente de no darse cuenta, de rechazar esa necesidad de el que empezaba a sentir, porque tenia miedo, mucho miedo de que el no le correspondiese. No sabia exactamente cuando habia empezado a sentir esto por el, pero no habia duda de que la muerte, enemiga de todos, a veces tambien podia ser una confidente, que aparecia en los momentos mas indicados, conectando las vias mas omitidas, trayendo los efectos mas inesperados.  
  
Charles Xavier miro a traves de su ventana las dos figuras que parecian ser ocultas por las hojas, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Ya a nadie le era extranio ver a Logan dentro del ivernadero de Ororo, o verlos a los dos desaparecer entre los frondosos arboles para una larga caminata, o verlos sonreir con entendimiento.........No quiso pensar en el futuro, no sabia tampoco que era lo que realmente sucedia entre ellos, pero sabia que habian conseguido realcanzar el equilibrio que se habia descompensado luego del incidente de Jean. "Eso bastaba por ahora", susurro sonriente.   
  
  
  
  
  
X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men  
  
" John!!!!" Jubilee no podia respirar, sentia que su corazon palpitaba tan fuerte, que en cualquier momento saldria disparado de su pecho.  
  
Sus manos estaban anclados al monitor de la computadora como si tuviese miedo de que este desapareciera por arte de magia. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla, tildados sobre la palabra, un olvidado sobrenombre de la infancia, que solamente sabia el.  
  
Volvio en si, y rapidamente tipio la pregunta, aunque no hiciera falta una respuesta.  
  
Eres John?  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
Donde estas?  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
Por favor...  
  
No hubo repuesta.  
  
La pantalla empezo a borronearse, y Jubilee se dio cuenta , entonces, que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
  
Por favor, John, soy yo, Jubes.  
  
Tipio con manos temblorosas, mientras sus labios rogaban como si la mismisima persona estuviera presente.Espero la respuesta, pero la pantalla titilaba aun expectante.Quiso escribir algo mas, entonces, leyo algo que le partio el corazon.   
  
Lo siento.   
  
Mas abajo en la pantalla, la red informaba que el usuario ya se habia desconectado.   
  
"NO!!!!"Grito sin poder controlarse."JOHN, POR FAVOR!!!"  
  
No queria llorar, pero las lagrimas rodaron sobre sus mejillas. Que tonta habia sido!!!Como pudo no haberse dado cuenta!!!??  
  
Lo habia conocido una semana atras en el chat-room al que solia frecuentar, era un chico raro, un tanto melancolico, un tanto curioso, un tanto familiar con ella, como si la conociese, pero ella no habia sospechado.....pues habia encontrado en el una forma de canalizar el distress que le causaba aun la traicion de John y su negacion de volver aquella vez.  
  
Habian 'conversado'sobre trivialidades, pero a veces tambien de temas mas profundos y personales....y recien ahora entendia esa melancolia, la tristeza que trasmitia sus palabras al hablar de su 'familia', la culpa que emanaba de las letras mientras ella las leia en la pantalla.......y habia sido tan ciega de no ver mas alla de lo que mostraban las consonantes y vocales......  
  
Nunca habian hablado sobre el, hasta hoy.Y no habia sido para decir lo mucho que extraniaba a ' ese amigo', como Jubilee lo habia apodado, que se habia ido, que los habia traicionado. Que la habia traicionado. Si, era asi como ella se sentia con respecto a John. Su primera traicion habia sido con Rogue, el verlo revolotear alrededor de ella, sonreirle a ella como solamente lo hacia con Jubilee, la habian enojado sobremanera. Sabia que no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada, pues nunca hubo una real traicion en el estricto sentido de la palabra,al nunca haber habido tampoco 'nada' entre ellos. Su segunda traicion fue con Magneto, pero sabia que ella tenia parte de la culpa, pues no habia estado alli cuando el la necesitaba. Se habia alejado de el, porque no soportaba verlo con Rogue; y tambien se habia mantenido distante una vez que Rogue habia decidido por Bobby. Habia sido su orgullo, su enojo, su envidia que la habian vuelto ciega a lo que estaba sucediendo delante de ella. Lo habia tratado con indiferencia, porque queria lastimarlo como el la habia lastimado, y se equivoco....y ahora estaba pagando el precio.   
  
Jubilee lloro un rato, pero recuparando las fuerzas, decidio que curso iban a tomar sus futuras acciones.....si algo Logan le habia eseniado ademas de defensa personal, era defender lo que uno pensaba que era correcto hacer. No le fallaria a su maestro, ni tampoco a John. 


	11. x211

Hola~!Perdon por la tardanza!!!!Mil disculpas.!!  
  
Bueno, espero que alguien siga mi fics todavia, y por favor me dejen algun mensaje~!!!!Gracias~!!!!  
  
x2:continuacion  
  
cap 11  
  
Charles Xavier estaba a la entrada del aeropuerto, esperando que Logan lo viniera a buscar. Habia asistido a una conferencia sobre derechos humanos y mutantes, donde mucho se hablo, pero poco se hizo. Estaba acostumbrado, pues no era la primera vez que asistia a este tipo de reuniones con todas las expectativas para avance en esta relacion, solo para volver mas desilucionado.Un grupo de personas que habia conocido en el viaje entablaban una conversacion de tipo despedida, y Charles trataba de prestarles atencion, sonriendo y asintiendo.  
  
Pero algo lo perturbaba. Se desconcentro por un instante y perdio el hilo de la conversacion. Era esa sensacion familiar que lo habia estado inquietando durante toda la semana. Queria desesperadamente ya estar a bordo del vehiculo que lo trasladaria a la mansion. Necesitaba de Cerebro. La causa de su inquietud era tangible, el flujo de seniales que le emitia era confuso pero a la vez tan seguro, que le costaba creer que pudiera ser verdad.  
  
Era imposible, se habia repetido mil veces esta frase. Sin embargo la demasiada familiar sensacion penetraba por todos lo poros de su mutacion, fluyendo hacia su cerebro, tan fuerte, tan palpable, tan verdadero, que si le hubiera sucedido esto en otras circunstancias, no habria dudado ni por un segundo lo que sus sentidos le decian.Pero no era posible!  
  
O si?  
  
Meneo la cabeza cansado, mientras que otro flujo de la tan conocida sensacion penetraba en el, acompaniada siempre de ese infaltable color rojo fuego tan caracteristico, pacible y agradable en otros tiempos, y ahora convertido en llamas quemantes y agresivas.   
  
Se puso impaciente, algo muy raro en el. Y deseo que Logan ya estuviera a su lado guiandolo hacia la mansion. Necesitaba averiguar con ayuda de Cerebro cuanta verdad le estaba siendo trasmitida a traves de esa sensacion.Y no pudo evitar preguntarse, en el caso de que la respuesta fuera un si, entonces como? Como fue posible? Que es lo que haria? Y como lidiar con las repercusiones que esto indudablemente traeria?  
  
  
  
X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men   
  
"Oh, vamos Bobby, quieres ir mas rapido!!" Se quejo Jubilee impaciente, mientras espiaba por el retrovisor hacia la mansion." Debemos estar lo mas lejos posible antes de que Ororo se de cuenta y le avise a Logan y al profesor."  
  
"Bueno, bueno, tranquilizate." replico un poco exasperado el chico.Obedecio y aumento la velocidad del auto, aunque lo que en realidad queria hacer era todo lo contrario. Sabia que se arrepentiria por haberse dejado persuadir por Jubilee y Rogue de escabullirse con ellas fuera del instituto.  
  
Habian esperado este momento perfecto mas de una semana,luego de que Rogue descubriera los planes de Jubilee y decidiera lanzarse con ella a la aventura.Ovbiamente, necesitaban un complice mas, que pudiera conducir.Y asi fue como Bobby termino sentado frente al asiento de conductor.  
  
La partida del profesor hace unos dias entusiasmo al trio, y habian deseado que Logan fuera la persona que lo acompaniara al aeropuerto, trabajo que en tiempos pasados habia estado a cargo de Scott o Jean. Pero la suerte no habia estado de su lado, y fue Cecilia, la nueva Dra., la que acompanio al profesor.Maldijeron su suerte y rogaron por una nueva oportunidad, pues si querian safarse de la mansion, debian primero sacar de su camino al Wolverine. Ya que Logan era ahora, dado el estado de Ororo, y la relativa nueva introduccion de los otros adultos, la persona que estaba acargo de los estudiantes,tarea a la cual Scott 'renuncio' meses atras.Y si de algo estaban seguros, era no querer ser atrapados in fraganti por Logan, y menos enfrentarse con su reprimienda.   
  
Con respecto a los otros "mayores", aunque no los tuvieran sin descuido, no eran nada comparables a Logan. Algo tambien muy imprescindible era la ausencia del profesor, que les daria tiempo de alejarse mas de la mansion,ya que ocultarse del profesor y de Cerebro seria imposible, por lo que si queria salirse con las suyas,lo unico que podian hacer era estar lo mas lejos posible antes de que Logan volviera con el profesor del aeropuetro.  
  
"A donde vamos, Jub?"Pregunnto Bobby una vez que perdieron de vista la mansion.  
  
"Hacia el sur."Contesto pensativa Jubilee.  
  
"Al sur?" Marie arqueo las cejas."Pero segun los informes, la nueva base de Magneto deberia estar hacia el este."  
  
"No,John no esta con Magneto."Meneando la cabeza con seguridad, Jubilee miro hacia lo lejos por la ventana.  
  
"Como lo sabes?"Bobby inquirio esceptico. Habia algo mas que Jubilee no les hubiera dicho?  
  
"John no esta con Magneto, esta perdido."Repitio la muchacha como ausente en sus pensamientos."Y yo lo voy a encontrar."  
  
Bobby y Marie curzaron sus miradas ante la extrania respuesta de Jubilee,pero con sonrisas alentadoras decidieron hacerle caso a su amiga.Pues si habia alguien que conociera a John, esa deberia de ser Jubes.  
  
Sin embargo,ninguno de los tres pudo hacer caso omiso a la serpenteante sensacion de inseguridad y extranieza que los invadio de repente, en este paso inicial a su atrevida aventura.Era como una sensacion de que algo iba a cambiar, y que ninguno de los tres voverian a ser las mismas personas que partian ahora rumbo a lo desconocido.   
  
X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men  
  
Las maldiciones de Logan hicieron temblar las paredes del instituto.A su alrededor, Ororo, Kurt, Hank y Cecilia, lo miraban con cierta verguenza y culpa.  
  
Logan los escudrinio y no pudo evitar bufar al ver cierto estremecimiento en el cuerpo de sus companieros. Trato de calmarse, pero la frustacion y el enojo podian mas que el, y otra maldicion salio disparada de sus labios.  
  
"Cuando los agarre a esos tres... mocosos....preferirian no haber nacido!!" Rugio Wolverine mientras se dirigia fuera del cuarto.Necesitaba informarle al el profesor de este 'pequenio' incidente que acaban de contarle sus companieros.  
  
Ororo dio un suspiro de alivio al verlo salir del cuarto, y en otras circunstancias le hubiera divertido mucho oir los tres suspiro de alivio que siguieron al suyo.  
  
"Crei que nos descuartizaria!" oyo decir a Cecilia con voz temblorosa.  
  
"Kurt nunca lo vio tan enfadado." El azulado elfo asintio,saliendo del rincon en el que incoscinetemente habia tratado de refugiarse.  
  
"Fue en el sentido estricto de las palabras un verdadero susto ."Hank no pudo evitar expresar su opinion con respecto a la pasada experiencia.  
  
Ororo sonrio ante las palabras de Hank, pero la sonrisa no duro demasiado, pues se encontraba ante un problema que podria haberse evitado, si tan solo ella hubiera bajado de las nubes entre las cuales habia estado flotando las semanas anteriores,demasiado absorta y distraida con sus nuevas surgidas sensaciones con respecto a Logan.   
  
Cuidar y vigilar a los estudiantes habia sido siempre parte de su tarbajo; de Scott, Jean y de ella. Y a decir verdad hacian un buen equipo, pero las cosas habian cambiado; la muerte de Jean, la 'ausencia' de Scott....y..ella? Pues...realmente no encontro excusas para borrar su descuido e irresponsabilidad ante este hecho.  
  
"Que creen que le hara Logan a ellos cuando los encuentre?"Cecilia inquirio enarcando sus pobladas cejas.  
  
Kurt y Hank no sabian que responder, o mejor dicho, no querian saber la respuesta; y Ororo meneo la cabeza evitando pensar en las posibles respuestas. Aun asi, sabia que no lastimaria a los jovenes....bueno, tal vez no a Marie y Jubilee, pero Bobby? Y no habia dudas de que Logan lo haria responsable del hecho, aunque Ororo dudara mucho de que Bobby hubiera tenido muchas opciones en el momento de decidir hacerlo.  
  
Entonces,Ororo se pregunto cual habia sido la causa de esta planeada fuga. Conociendolos a los tres como los conocia, no encontro respuesta real a su pregunta. Aunque muy dentro suyo, una intuicion empezaba a sumergir fuera del agua. 


	12. x212

Hola~!!Aqui va otro cap.Espero que les guste y por favor dejen su opinion~!!!  
  
x2:continuacion  
  
cap 12  
  
'Guapo.'Penso mientras observaba escondida en la oscuridad al hombre que entraba a la habitacion.Sus labios se curvaron mientras su mirada se paseaba por el hombre. Era muy atractivo, con un caminar de buena pose, era alto y aunque no demasiado corpulento, pero con buenas medidas.Tenia apariencia de ninio bueno; uno de esos que a cualquier padre le gustaria tener como yerno.   
  
Sus ojos se posaron en el otro hombre que entro al cuarto detras de su companiero.  
  
'Mmmm.....definitivamente mucho mejor...el chico malo.' Los ojos de la mujer brillaron con deseo a medida que scaneaba al hombre. Si. Tenia una apariencia agresiva pero a la vez sensual, su caminar era descuidado pero a la vez armonioso, su rostro estaba inexpresivo pero su mirada era intensa, tan intensa que hasta podia sentir que quemaba. 'Oh, si. 'Penso mordiendose el labio inferior,' definitivamente muchisimo mejor.'  
  
Vio como el primer hombre hablaba con el policia del mostrador, mientras el otro, con aire impaciente observaba el lugar.Parecia fastidiado por alguna razon, pero de pronto el hombre fruncio sus pobladas cejas con extranieza, mientras con movimientos que hubieran pasados desapercibidos si uno no lo estuviera observando, olfateo el aire. El cenio se profundizo, pero rapidamente fue reemplazado por perplejidad.  
  
X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men  
  
Logan maldijo por lo bajo. Que diablos era todo esto? Esa fue la mil y una pregunta que se habia hecho desde que salio de la mansion con Scott, a ordenes del profesor. Y si habia algo que habia hecho peor esta situacion, era que el profesor habia dejado el liderazgo y razon de esta extrania mision en manos de Cyclope. Asi que, no sabia que era lo que realmente estaba haciendo aqui en medio de la comisaria de un pequenio plueblo al norte del instituto.  
  
Miro a Scott con aire impaciente, queria que se apresurara a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, asi podian largarse lo mas pronto de este lugar, y lanzarse a la caceria de ese trio que lo tenia al borde de la ira. No entendia que era tan importante como para que el profesor dejara de lado la fuga de Bobby, Rogue y Jubilee, y mandarlos a el y Scott a este lugar. Y si algo lo sorprendio fue que Scott aceptara de buena gana la mision.  
  
No era que Scott no hubiera progresado con respecto a la muerte de Jean durante estos meses. Con ayuda de Xavier y Ororo habia salido de su depresion, recobrado su humor,y aunque no habia querido retomar su responsabilidad para con el instituto y los X-men, si habia querido volver a dar algunas clases cuando creia que estaba de ganas para hacerlo.   
  
Pero Logan no pudo evitar admitir que, aun asi, se lo veia muy desganado con respecto al furuto. Y ahora observandolo, se pregunto que era lo que estaba pasando, pues por mas que Scott tratara de esconder su asiedad y nerviosimo bajo esa fachada de ninio lider que habia vuelto a tomar para esta mision, no paso desapercibido para el minusioso y profesional observador que era Logan para darse cuenta del ferviente entusiasmo y ansiedad que bullia en el.  
  
Y eso solo contribuia a aumentar su curiosidad. Curiosidad que habia aflorado instintivamente el dia anterior, cuando habia salido de la habitacion maldiciendo por los aires, dejando a cuatro silenciosos Ororo, Kurt,Cecilia y Hank detras.  
  
No habia llegado a tomar el picaporte de la puerta del estudio de Charles, y esta se abrio de repente revelando el rostro de Scott, agitado por emociones , por sensaciones confunsas. Pero ni Scott ni el profesor le dijeron nada.  
  
"Chuck..."no habia podido terminar de hablar y fue cortado por Xavier.  
  
"Hay una nueva mision, y Scott se encargara de cumplirla, pero quiero que lo acompanies."indico el telepata.  
  
"Mision?" Logan alzo una ceja con sorpresa."...pero hay un incidente que necesito informarle..."  
  
"Si, ya se." suspiro Xavier." Mandare a otras personas a encargarse de ellos, y traerlos sanos y salvos a casa."  
  
Logan fruncio el cenio.Otras personas?  
  
"Pero..."empezo a quejarse,y otra vez fue interrumpido por el profesor.  
  
"Logan, por favor."  
  
Logan lo miro por un minuto, y asintio exasperado."Esta bien."  
  
"Gracias Logan."sonrio Charles Xavier.  
  
Y ahora se encontraba parado detras de Cyclope, mirando como el entablaba un dialogo con unos de los policias. Divergio su mirado y la paseo por la habitacion. Era una gran sala, con un enorme mostrador frente a la entrada como indicador de limite, sobre la cual Scott se apoyaba para hablar con el policia. Mas alla del mostrador se podia ver unos cuantos escritorios con personas trabajando, y al fondo, un cuarto, con las persianas internas bajas,cuyas ventanas mostarba unas blancas letras que decian 'JEFE'. A un costado habian dos celdas con barrotes celestes al parecer ocupadas, pero no podia ver claramenete a los ocupantes.Volvio la vista a Scott, y vio que este sacaba su billetera, fruncio el cenio dandose cuenta que estaba pagando una fianza.  
  
A quien estaban por sacar?   
  
Entonces un olor muy familiar inundo sus fosas nasales...un olor demasiado familiar....que lo dejo perplejo...  
  
El policia del mostrador sello unos papeles, luego de hacer filmar a Scott, indico algo a otro policia, y este se dirigio hacia una de las celdas. Abrio una de ellas y saco a una mujer tomandola por el brazo.  
  
"Vamos, camina.Te vieniron a rescatar." Escupio el policia disgustado con ella. La miro con desagrado, pero en el fondo de sus ojos , ella pudo leer cierto sentimiento de miedo,miedo hacia ella.  
  
Sonrio sin sorpresa.Estaba acostumbrada,al fin y al cabo ella era una mutante, y en especial una mutante que no titubeaba en usar sus poderes en publico. Como termino aqui en la carcel, no lo recordaba bien, pues alguien la habia dejado incosciente luego de que ella hiciera cierto destrozo en un bar.Se hubiera podido escapar del lugar, pero no era eso lo que tenia en mente cuando habia decidido hacer un poco de alboroto y atraer la atencion necesaria. Miro a su dos rescatadores y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, al parecer habia logrado lo que queria.  
  
Scott tenia su mirada fija en la mujer, tenia el rostro apacible, pero su agitacion tan bien escondida,no paso desapercibido por Logan. Siguio su mirada y ahi la vio. Si habia algo en el mundo sin precio, seguramente habria sido la cara de sorpresa de Logan.  
  
Y ahi estaba. Bella, altiva, sensual....el cabello rojo enmarcando su majestuoso rostro, esos ojos....esos labios....esas manos...Ooohh....si, recordaba ahora con demasiada claridad la sensacion de sus manos sobre su pecho, suave, acariciando la piel recien curada....recordaba tambien esa sonrisa provocativa y a la vez prohitiba que tenia cada vez que el coqueteaba con ella....  
  
JEAN!Su mente grito el nombre.  
  
Ella miro a Logan de repente, perturbada por la emocion que Logan le habia transmitido al gritar el nombre.Sus miradas se encontraron. Y ella no pudo evitar la extrania sensacion, agitante y electrizante que la recorrio, ante esa mirada intensa tormentosa y penetrante. No tuvo tiempo de examinar nada mas, y unos brazos la envolvieron.  
  
Logan la miraba, pero ya no atonito como hace un rato. Su mente, que habia estado confundida por la sorpresa, volvia a aclararse.Tal vez ,no se podia decir que fuera un genio, pero no habia dudas de que su mente trabajaba con rapidez. Logan fruncio el cenio, pues se dio cuenta de que Scott no parecia sorprendido de que Jean estuviera viva....entonces recordo al profesor y el rompecabezas empezo a encajar pieza por pieza.   
  
Scott la abrazaba, pero ella no parecia devolverle el gesto.Parecia confundida.  
  
"Jean, oh, Jean!!"Scott no paraba de murmurar su nombre mientras sus musculosos brazos la apretaban hacia el.Todavia no podia creer lo que veia, lo que tocaban sus manos.....  
  
Jean lo empujo para liberarse, y de sus labios salio una pregunta que no solo dejo desconcertado a Scott, sino tambien al Wolverine.  
  
"Quienes son uds??"  
  
  
  
X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men 


	13. x213

Nota: Gracias por los que me siguen acompaniando en este fic.!!!Muchisimas gracias!!!  
  
Y no se olviden de dejar su review!!!Si??Por favor!!  
  
x2:continuacion  
  
cap 13  
  
Jubilee miro con fastidio a la pareja que sentada frente a ella, discutian por algo que ella ya no recordaba. Las marrones cejas de Rogue se arrugron en un cenio, sus carnosos labios rosados formaron una linea, mientras apartaba la mirada de Bobby en un gesto de enojo.Bobby, por su parte lanzo un bufido de exasperacion, y se paso los delgados dedos por su   
  
rizada y castania cabellera mostrando cierta impaciencia. Habian estado discutiendo durante todo el camino, por esto, por aquello...por trivialidades...y realmente estaban cansando a Jubilee con todo este despliegue de rinias infantiles y poco maduras. Se habia preguntado muchas veces durante el camino si habia sido una buena idea dejar que sus amigos metieran manos en este 'rescate', pues por lo visto con este tipo de comportamiento inmaduro hacian dudar a la joven, de que no irian mas lejos, antes de que uno de ellos no aguantara mas y explotara, o tal vez fuese ella misma.  
  
Hacian una linda pareja, y aunque admitia que lo que mas la hacia feliz era que Rogue hubiese elegido a Bobby en vez de John, tambien se sentia alegre de que sus amigos hubieran encontrado felicidad. Pero, ahora, al verlos renir, no pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo no estaba funcionando mas? No era que entre Marie y Bobby nunca hubiese habido peleas, pero, algo habia cambiado....flashes de una conversacion con Rogue le vino a la mente. No habia prestado en ese momento mucho caso a lo que habia dicho su amiga, tan afligida por lo de John; y, ahora, recordando los temores y secretos que Rogue le habia revelado, la preocupacion por ellos ocupo el lugar del fastidio que habia estado sintiendo.  
  
Quiza, no habia sido una buena idea dejar que ellos vinieran, bueno, solo en el sentido literal de la palabra, pues era obvio que ella no hubiera podido prohibir a Marie y a Bobby a hacer esto. Pero todo esto parecia estar acelerando el proceso de deterioracion con respecto a la relacion de ambos,tanto que ahora la hacian remorderse pensando,que tal vez, si ellos no se hubiesen lanzado a esta estresante aventura junto a ella, podrian encontrar una solucion.  
  
El ruido de vidrios rompiendose saco a Jubilee de sus pensamientos. Levanto la cabeza para mirar que era tanto alboroto, y no se sorprendio para nada cuando vio a dos hombres retorciendose en el piso, pegandose punietazos. Era de esperar que en algun momento sucediera una rinia, pues ni bien habia puesto el pie adentro del bar, la muchacha sabia que en este tipo de lugar no habia que sorprenderse de las peleas, sino apartarse de ellas. No le gustaba el bar, tenia una pesima decoracion, adornos baratos,y luces de neon mal-iluminaban el lugar, habia demasiados borrachos, y el humo de cigarrillos la estaba ahogando; pero era lo unico que habian encontrado, y tenian tanta hambre que no lo pensaron dos veces antes de meterse adentro. Bueno, al menos la comida no estaba tan mal, admitio la muchacha tragandose el ultimo pedazo de su hamburguesa.  
  
"Sera mejor que salgamos antes de que esto se vuelva un infierno." La voz de Bobby denotaba cierta preocupacion, mientras que sus ojos azules escudriniaban el bar, que se estaba agitando un poco.  
  
Las muchachas asintieron, pues ahora ya no eran dos hombres peleandose, sino que se estaba volviendo una pelea en masa, de la cual no querian participar. Bobby se apresuro para ir a pagar, mientras las dos jovenes buscaron un camino relativamente seguro para alcanzar lasalida. Jubilee suspiro aliviada cuando abriendo la puerta,el aire fresco nocturno acaricio su rostro. Hizo una inspiracion profunda,y dio un paso para salir , pero un brusco movimento a su espalda la sobresalto y ella se volvio solo para ver a su amiga ser acosada.   
  
Rogue lanzo un grito asustada cuando sintio que alguien la tomaba del brazo, pero no llego a pronuciar otra palabra y unos labios se apretaron contra los suyos. El olor a alcohol y a sucia traspiracion inundo sus fosas nasales; levanto los brazos con movimientos freneticos para apartar al hombre, pero su mutacion fue mas rapida.   
  
'PUM'  
  
El hombre cayo incosciente sobre el suelo, su cuerpo temblando por los espasmos musculares. Rogue tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, su rostro en una expresion atonita y asustada, no miraba nada, pero veia demasiado. Flashes de las vivencias del hombre, buenas, malas, sentimentales, afectivas,pervertidas....corrian como electricidad por los axones de su neuronas, atacandola. No estaba acostumbrada a esto, pues en su vida luego de la afloracion de su mutacion,solo habia tocado a cuatro personas, y no se podia decir que eso fuese experiencia.  
  
Jubilee hubiera podido ayudar a su amiga y evitar el dramatico final, si tan solo hubiera podido 'explotar' con su mutacion, a los hombres que se interpusieron entre ella y Rogue, divertidos por la escena. Pero claro, ella no podia hacer eso. Para cuando llego hasta Rogue, la diversion ya no era divertida, y los hombres miraban atonitos a la victima caida al suelo. La otra parte del bar seguia con la rinia, pero el grito lleno de odio y miedo silencio y congelo el alboroto.  
  
"ES UNA MUTANTE!!!" Alguien grito.  
  
"MATO A PAUL!!MATO A PAUL!!" Grito otro.  
  
Y gritos con frases horrendas se alzaron dentro del bar, a medida que los hombres las acorralaban con precaucion y amenazadores. Rogue y Jubilee se acurrucaron mas cerca de la otra, asustadas, y deseando fervientemente que Logan estuviese presente. Pero ese era pedir lo imposible.Al parecer se las tenian que arreglar como pudieran.  
  
Bobby Drake trato en vano de llegar hasta las chicas. Habia ido a pagar la cuenta, y el bartender que le cobro se habia confundido con el vuelto, cosa que Bobby no tardo en reclamar. El bar era un desastre de barullo y ruidos,y pinias que venian y patadas que iban, y el joven habia dejado de prestar atencion, solo deseando que el bartender se apurara con el vuelto. El grito estridente con la palabra mutante incluida, hizo respingar a Bobby.'Oh,no!!' Exclamo para sus adentros temiendo por Rogue y Jubes. Tomo de un manotazo el vuelto que le tendia el hombre, y lo guardo con movimientos bruscos en uno de sus bolsillos, su mente en el tema mas importante.   
  
Empujo, empujo, empujo....pero fue en vano. No podia llegar a las chicas con todos esos hombres rodeandolas. Su corazon palpitaba con rapidez, mientras decidia si o no. Y la respuesta fue un si. Levanto su mano derecha y pidio ayuda. Sintio como el aire que rodeada su mano empezaba a enfriarse, el agua en el volviendose pesada y vidriosa a la orden de su poder. Esa sensacion electrizante que lo recorria cada vez que usaba sus poderes acelero sus latidos. No sabia si le agradaba o si lo incomodaba, solamente sabia que se habia acostumbrado a sentirla, tanto como Logan se habia acostumbrado al dolor cada vez que sus afiladas garras cortaban la piel de sus nudillos para asomar a la superficie. Bobby no queria lastimar a nadie, pero las circunstancias exigian que hiciera algo. Con mirada decidida estiro la mano, pero antes de que pudiera darle alguna accion, una explosion brillante azoto el lugar. Jubilee!!! Bobby no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayo al suelo empujado por los hombres que retrocedian y se tropezaban entre ellos ante la sorpresa de la explosion.  
  
Jubilee no lo penso dos veces, no cuando se trataba de su vida y de la de Rogue.Podria ser la mas joven de los tres, pero habia vivido y sufrido mas cosas que sus companieros. Habia aprendido con ayuda del profesor Xavier a no abusar de sus poderes como lo hacia John, sin embargo, tampoco titubearia en usarlo cuando lo creia necesario, como tantas veces lo habia hecho anios atras cuando estaba indefensa. Tiro la bola de energia al suelo para crear la explosion,la cual no daniaria a nadie pero si asustaria a unos cuantos. Aprovechando la situacion que habia logrado, tomo la enguantada mano de Rogue y salio disparada fuera del lugar, olvidandose por completo de Bobby.   
  
X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men~X-men 


	14. Chapter 14

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME ESTUVIERON MANDANDO!Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO!ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO!

x2:continuacion Cap. 14

El hombre aparco el auto y miro a su companiera.Esta asintio mientras chequeaba la patente del auto estacionado en la vereda de enfrente. Un auto asi de lujoso hubiese llamado la atencion en un pueblito como este, pero eso no era la causa por la que esta pareja estaba interesada en el.

"Es el nuestro." La joven confirmo, mientras el hombre escudriniaba los alrededores en busca de rastros del duenio.

"Deben estar en el bar." Dijo el hombre con tono seguro, ya que era la unica tienda abierta en la cuadra."Ire a echar un vistazo."Y diciendo bajo del auto, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso para cruzar la calle hacia el bar, una luminosa explosion lo sorprendio, y segundos despues, vio como dos figuras salian corriendo del negocio.

Miro con cejas arqueadas a las dos muchachas que corrian hacia la esquina y reconocio a una de ellas. Varios hombres salieron detras de ellas, a gritos, y furiosos. Era obvio que estaban en problemas.

"Son ellas?" Escucho que su companiera bajaba del auto y miraba la escena.

"Si."Respondio el hombre mirando las figuras que estaban casi por llegar a la esquina.

"No deberian de ser tres?"

"Si."Asintio el hombre, mientras su mente planeaba los pasos a seguir." Ire tras ellas, fijate si el que nos falta esta todavia en el bar, nos encontraremos en la fabrica abandonada que pasamos hace un rato."Ordeno con voz segura, y luego salio corriendo detras de los hombres.Primero se haria cargo de ellos.

La joven cruzo la calle y llego a la puerta del bar, que tenia ya sus vidrios rotos y esparcidos por la vereda. Quiso entrar, pero alguien choco contra ella y la tiro al suelo con la fuerza del impacto.Miro al joven agitado y nervioso frente a ella y sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento.

"Bobby Drake."Murmuro llamando la atencion del muchacho que miraba las calles ya desiertas en busca de sus amigas.

Bobby estaba preocupado.No estaba acostumbrado a estas situaciones caoticas. No era que no hubiese pasado por cosas peores, pero siempre habia alguien mas haciendose cargo. Se levanto del piso lo mas rapido como pudo, luego de que la oleada de hombres asustados por Jubilee lo aplastase. Vio salir a sus companieras, y quiso ir tras ellas, pero los hombres indignados y ya recuperados de la sorpresa fueron mas rapidos.Debian de estar borrachos y encegados por la furia y el odio hacia los mutantes para perseguirlas de este modo, o tambien podia considerarse que era un efecto de masa. Pues, si hubiesen estados solos, o hubiesen sido menos en cantidad, quien de ellos tendria el valor de enfrentarse a unas mutantes? Llego a la puerta y en el intento de salir choco contra alguien.

"Lo siento. " La disculpa fue automatica, ni siquiera miro a la victima que habia tirado al suelo, pues sus ojos buscaban freneticamente rastros de sus amigas.Pero, entonces, escucho su nombre.Giro la cabeza para ver quien lo llamaba y se encontro mirando a la persona que menos pensaba encontrarse."Ju..Judy?"

"Hola." Sonrio la joven levantandose del piso.

"Ho..hola..." Bobby no se recuperaba de la sorpresa."Que..que haces aqui?"

"Ven, debemos salir de aqui." Judy no dio tiempo a hablar al joven y volvio a indicar, esta vez con un tono de orden. "Sigueme con tu auto."

"Pero...pero...Jubes y..."

"No te preocupes, ellas van a estar bien, confia en mi."Sonrio la joven."Ahora haz lo que te digo,vamos"

Bobby se le quedo mirando por un rato como decidiendo si creerle o no. Parecia saber demasiado y no parecia ser una coincidencia que ella estuviera aqui, buscandolo. Pero, como?Como es que sabia de el, de sus amigas, de la situacion,de donde buscarlos...como es que Judy...era Judy...o no? Tal vez era una trampa, tal vez era otra persona haciendose pasar por ella,Mystique por ejemplo...porque esto no podia ser, porque Judy Harmon no podia estar aqui...

"Vamos, Bobby."Grito la joven ya llegando a su coche."Nos mando el profesor Xavier."Como entendiendo la desconfianza del joven, Judy explico."Ahora,vamonos."

Bobby decidio creerle.No hubiera sido la eleccion de Logan, tal vez tampoco de John, pero ellos no estaban aqui, y Bobby necesitaba alguien en quien confiar.Subio a su auto y la siguo. Quiza pagaria con su vida este error, o , quiza habia sido la mas correcta eleccion en su vida.

X-menX-menX-menX-menX-menX-menX-menX-menX-menX-menX-menX-men

Jubilee y Rogue corrian. Si Jubilee hubiese estado sola, tal vez se atreveria a enfrentarlos,pues no seria la primera vez en su vida. Pagaria unos moretones, sangraria un poco, pero sabia que saldria victoriosa. Sin embargo, con Rogue a cuestas era otro caso. No es que su amiga no pudiera defenderse,ya que habian estado entrenando bastante con Logan, pero Marie no era del tipo de chicas acostumbrada a las peleas.

Corrian sin direccion, y no se dieron cuenta tan ensimismadas en su escape, que los hombres ya no las seguian.De repente Jubilee piso mal y tropezo, arrastrando a Rogue en su caida.La surenia exclamo ante la sorpresa y termino despatarrada encima de la otra.Se levantaron lo mas rapido que pudieron, y esta vez si prestaron atencion a sus perseguidores, que para asombro de ellas, ya no estaban ahi.

"Los perdimos?"Marie pregunto esperanzada.

"Creo que si."Dando unos pasos en sentido opuesto al que estaban yendo, Jubilee escudrinio las calles desiertas.

"Que hacemos?"Volvio a preguntar Rogue.

"No lo se."Respondio la otra joven.

"Y donde estara Bobby?"Habia preocupacion en la voz de Marie, cayendo ahora en la cuenta de que tampoco habia rastros de su novio.

"No lo se."Jubilee tambien estaba preocupandose."No se ni donde estamos."Miraba los edificios a su alrededor, las calles desiertas iluminadas por los viejas y apagadas lamparas, tratando en vano de reconocer el camino por le cual vinieron.

"Estamos perdidas?"La preocupacion cambio un tono a la desesperacion en la voz de Rogue.No le gustaba esta situacion, traia demasiados recuerdos de su fuga y viaje anios antes,cuando habia escapado de casa.

"Creo que lo mejor es que volvamos al bar a escondidas y busquemos a Bobby."Propuso Jubilee a lo cual Rogue asintio.

"Dejame ver."Jubilee miro a ambos lados de la calle, tratando de hacer memoria cual era la direccion por la que habian venido."Creo que es por alla."

"Me parece que si."Asintio Rogue tambien concentrada en recordar.

Las dos jovenes empredieron camino con pasos titibeantes hasta llegar a la esquina de la calle, asomaron la cabeza para ver si habia alguien, solo para chocarse contra ese alguien.

Jubilee callo al suelo de cola, miro a la persona, pero a las apagadas luces de calle solo pudo reconocer la silueta de un hombre. Rogue tuvo mejor suerte, pues antes de que perdiera su equilibrio unos fornidos brazos la tomaron por la cintura y la abrazaron. Sus marrones ojos se encontaron con la mirada del desconocido.

"Sueltala!" Grito Jubilee, mientras Rogue trataba de zafarse de las manos de su "salvador".

"Toda una luchadora tal comote recuerdo." Rio el hombre mientras comentaba, y su rostro se hizo visible ante la luminosa aura que aumentaba en la mano de Jubilee."Como has estado Jubes?"

Jubilee no podia creer lo que veian sus ojos. Era el ? Que hacia aca? Era una coincidencia ? O habia algo que no sabia ?

"No me vas a dar un abrazo?" Exigio el hombre a la muchacha solo para recibir primero un fuerte punetazo en el pecho, que lo hizo toser."Wow, eres buena."

"Tengo un buen maestro."Contesto la joven, y sonrio lanzandose a los brazos del hombre." Te extranie mucho.Todos te extraniamos."

"Lo se, yo tambien a uds."Sonrio el hombre y a pesar de la alegria que emanaba en su voz, habia tambien un astibo de amargura en su tono." Yo tambien, cherri." 


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno, aca va otro cap!  
Por favr review!

x2:continuacion Cap. 15 Ororo estaba ansiosa.Presentia que algo grande estaba por pasar, lo sentia en el aire, como una electricidad que frotaba sobre su piel erizandole los pelos, haciendola detenerse para observar a su alrededor, sabiendo que no encontria nada, que solo era ella.

Asi la encontro Cecilia cuando entro en el invernadero, con la mirada distante y pensativa.

"Ro'?"

Ororo volteo sorprendida por su amiga, pero sonrio al a Cecilia Reyes desde hacia muchos anios, cuando aun eran almas inocentes forzadas a entrar en un mundo distinto al que conocian, y peligroso.

"Ven, sientate."Ororo invito a su amiga a unas reposaderas. " Pasa algo?" No pudo evitar preguntar, preocupada por esa sensacion que habia estado sintiendo.

"No,no sucede nada malo,relajate, Ro'" Sonrio Cecilia tomando asiento."Es que no hemos tenido realmente tiempo para platicar un poco,y..." Miro a Ororo un poco incomoda, pero Ororo le tomo la mano y sonrio como hacia en los viejos tiempos cuando las dos muchachas se escondian en el cuarto de una de ellas y se contaban sus suenios, sus deseos, sus tristezas...

"Te he extraniado, Cecilia."Dijo Ororo con sinceridad. A pesar de que Jean habia sido su mejor amiga y confidente, Ororo siempre habia encontrado en Cecilia alguien mas parecida a ella misma, simple y sencilla. Habia sentido gran tristeza cuando Cecilia decidio irse de la mansion, a cumplir sus propios suenios, pero por sobretodo habia sentido respeto y admiracion por el valor de su amiga.

"Yo tambien, Ro'" Cecilia apreto la mano de Ororo y sonrio.

"Como te sientes de nuevo en la mansion, estas comoda?"

"Si, pero debo admitir que todo ha cambiado bastante.Hay muchos mas estudiantes, todo esta mas modernizado,hay mucha gente que no conosco,y mucha gente que se ha ido...pero me gusta estar de vuelta."Asintio Cecilia un poco risuenia." Igualmente ya sabes lo que paso con mi clinica, y no tenia lugar a donde ir, asi que cuando me contacto el profesor no hubo dudas de que debia volver."

"Y salvaste mi vida." 

"Pues si no lo hubiese hecho creo que tu feroz amigo me habria descuartizado." Comento Cecilia en tono burlon.

Ororo no pudo evitar ruborizarse y aparto la vista de su amiga. Cecilia, entonces rio mas fuerte.

"Y? Que hay con el?" Pregunto Cecilia con una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

"No lo se, Cecilia." Ororo titubeo un poco. Le era raro hablar con alguien de Logan tan abiertamente. Sentia que la relacion que estaban teniendo aunque palpable era aun muy nueva e inestable, que a veces era tan obvio que todos se daban cuenta y otras veces tan oculta como si no existiera. Nunca se habia sentido asi, nadie la habia hecho sentir como Logan lo hacia; de a ratos como si la electricidad pasara incesantemente por su cuerpo, y en otros momentos solo una leve brisa, confortante y relajente.  
"No lo se,Cecilia."Repitio Ororo, y miro a otra mujer con ojos esperanzados y confundidos.

"Oh, Ro', es "el", verdad?" Cecilia suspiro por su amiga."Es el indicado."

"Creo que si, Cecilia, pero..."Ororo respiro hondo como tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y el torbellino que eran sus emociones." Pero es Logan...y Logan es...es complicado, demasiado."Meneo la cabeza con cierta inseguridad en su hermoso rostro.

"Pero vale la pena, verdad?"

Ororo alzo la vista hacia su amiga,sonrio y asintio.

Cecilia observo a Ororo, y no pudo evitar notar la belleza que resplandecia. Esa belleza unica que solo el amor podia dar y no tuvo dudas de los sentimientos que sentia su amiga por aquel hombre agresivo y sensual.Tal vez,Ororo no se daba cuenta de lo profundo de sus sentimientos, pero ella como espectadora lo veia claramente.Y ahora, lo unico que deseaba con fervor era que Logan realmente le correspondiera.

De repente, un 'puff' sono y Kurt Wagner aparecio de la nada a traves de su caracteristico humo color ollin.

" Volvieron. Volvio." Dijo con sus ojos amarillos en una mirada rara.

Ororo y Cecilia alzaron las cejas, no entendiendo el mensaje del azulado hombre, pero antes que pudieran preguntar Kurt desaparecio tan repentinamente como habia aparecido.Las dos mujeres se miraron entre si y deciderion volver a la casa principal. Notaron el alboroto ni bien pisaron la entrada que comunicaba la casa con el gran jardin. Kurt y un tumulto de chicos se habian aremolinado detras de la puerta que daba a la sala principal y silenciosos miraban con avido interes a traves de la puerta, pero sus rostros mostraban una extrania perplejidad. Al ver a Ororo y Cecilia se abrieron en una senda permitiendoles el paso. Ororo se extranio, y esa sensasion que la habia estado inquietando estos dias volvio a ella con impetu.

Primero vio a Logan y sonrio.Luego vio al profesor y a Scott. Y, entonces, la vio a ella.

ELLA.

JEAN. Ahi! Erguida, bella, tan presente.

Ororo se quedo perpleja, helada ante esa podia ser? Como?

"Jean?"Titubeo, acercandose a su mejor amiga.

Los presentes se volvieron al oir su voz, y Jean alzo la vista hacia ella y la miro, pero no hizo ningun otro ademan.Ororo la observo. Su cabello rojizo estaba mas largo, casi pasandole los hombros, pero por demas no habia dudas de que era ella. Y sin embrago, habia algo extranio en ella, como si ella no fuera ella.

"Oh,tu debes de ser Ororo Munroe." Jean le sonrio, una sonrisa jovial, tan poco parecida a las verdaderas sonrisas de Jean.

"Profesor?"Ororo alzo las cejas aun mas confundida. Era Jean o no?

"Al parecer Jean esta con un episodio amnesico."Explico Charles Xavier.

Ororo asintio absorviendo la informacion, y recobrandose de la gran sorpresa de ver a su mejor amiga, a quien habia visto ser tragada por inmensas aguas y revivir de la nada; la logica ya no era logica y su cerebro decidio darle el control a su corazon. Ororo volvio a observar a Jean y sonrio.

"Bienvenida de vuelta, Jean." No pudo evitar las lagrimas mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja."Bienvenida a casa!"

Jean no devolvio el abrazo, pero se dejo abrazar,aunque un poco incomoda, por la otra mujer."Gracias."

"Ororo por que no le muestras una habitacion a Jean y la acomodas." Propuso Xavier." Me gustaria hacerte un chequeo en el med-lab lo antes posible,Jean, asi que cuando estes lista..."

Jean asintio, siguiendo a Ororo, quien tomo una de sus manos y la guio hacia la puerta atiborrada de chicos curiosos."Ven, te parece uno de los cuartos del segundo piso?Hay uno que da hacia el jardin, seguro que te va a gustar. Tal vez mas tarde, si quieres te muestro la mansion." Sugirio Ororo con entusiasmo,pero al no obtener respuesta de Jean se volvio a mirarla.

La mujer pelirroja se habia volteado para ver a los tres hombres que aun permanecian hablando en el sala. El profesor como sensando, alzo los ojos hacia ellas, y Scott y Logan le siguieron la vista. Y, fue entonces que Ororo volvio a sentir aquella sensacion que no comprendia, pero que ahora si entendio.

Era Logan.

Era ese brillo misterioso en su mirada. Era esa postura defensiva que su cuerpo estaba articulanndo. Era algo en sus movimientos.

Y Ororo se dio cuenta de que Logan no la miraba a ella. Sus feroces ojos cruzaron mirada con Jean, y esta sonrio. Ororo sintio como si alguien le hubiera dado un punietazo en el estomago, y tuvo que aspirar con fuerza para ahuyentar esa sensacion de ahogo que la invadio. Ahogo y dolor.

"Vamos, Jean." Su voz fue suave al decir estas palabras y su apariencia tranquila, como si nada hubiese sucedido.Pues, si habia algo en que Ororo podia competir con Logan, era en dominar sus sentimientos y enmascararlos, cuando realmente lo necesitaba.  
Decidio que lo dejaria para despues, tal vez maniana. Ahora lo que importaba era Jean. Si. Lo que importaba era Jean, se volvio a repetir, y casi se convencio a si misma. Casi. 


	16. Chapter 16

Un poco de John en este cap. A decir verdad no me gusto mucho el personaje de John en X-Men III, es como si de repente se hubiese vuelto malo, en el sentido de que se hubiese vuelto tan frio, me parecio un poco AU del personaje de X-Men II. Pero bueno, para eso es este fanfic, no?  
Bueno, espero que les guste este cap, y no olviden por favor de dejar sus reviews!

x2:continuacion Cap. 16

Si habia algo que no queria que le sucediera otra vez era esto, vagar por las calles. Pero, aqui estaba el, St. John Allerdyce, vagando, a medianoche, en medio de las calles, en medio de una ciudad, debajo de amarillentas luces callejeras, sin un destino final. Pateo frustrado una lata de gaseosa vacia y el ruido de este al rodar por el suelo retumbo en las calles vacias devolviendo un eco estridente. Hacia un poco de frio y John se arropo mas en su campera de jean y apreto con fuerza el encendedor que guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos.En otra ocasion, capaz ya habria sacado el aparato y prendido para que le diera calor, pero no hoy . Hoy deseaba sentir el frio,esa sensacion tan contrastente con su mutacion.Tal vez porque el frio le daba la falsa sensacion de que era una persona comun y normal. Entonces, se rio de si mismo. Normal. Ja! Ya no queria ser normal, queria tener poder, poder para cambiar el mundo...y sin embargo tambien se habia desviado de ese rumbo.Y aqui se encontraba, en una calle que no lo llevaria a ningun lado. O tal vez si?

Por un instante John sintio lastima de si mismo. Luego, rencor hacia el mismo.Rencor por su ambivalencia, por no saber que era lo que realmente queria. Sentia envidia de Ororo, por su fe en el profesor ; de Mystique, por su ferrea lealtad hacia Magneto ; de Logan, por la seguridad que se tenia a si mismo, hasta de Rogue y Bobby, por no tener una real postura en toda esta guerra. Y el? El era solo un ser patetico que no sabia que queria, o tal vez alguien que no podia elegir entre su corazon y su mente, entre el odio y la culpa, entre el sacrificio o el dominio.  
Siguio caminando y una luz llamo su atencion.Y en un segundo supo de donde provenia la luz, no porque lo pudiese ver, sino porque lo podia sentir.Era como si todos sus poros se abriesen y el calor fluyese a traves de ellos, entrando y saliendo de el, rodeandolo, y John dejo de sentir frio. Alli no muy lejos, en un callejon sin salida habia un barril humenate, del cual se alzaban coloradas llamas como si trataran de alcanzar el cielo. Alrededor del barril metalico estaban acurrucados unos vagabundos y la imagen le resulto vagamente familiar. Decidio acercarse y se sento en un sucio cajon vacio que encontro frente al barril. Los vagabundos lo vieron venir, pero ninguno le presto realmente atencion y volvieron a comodarse para dormir.

John se quedo mirando el fuego, cuyas brillantes llamas danzaban en libertad, cosa que permitio.Ahora no queria estar en control y rio ante la ironia. Tal vez no habia ningun mutante que tuviera cien por ciento el control de su mutacion, tal vez, era al reves, era la mutacion la que los controlaba. Pero, bueno, que importaba. Era un tema muy tonto para filosofar.

Fijo otra vez su atencion en el fuego, y volvio a sentir esa sensacion de familiaridad. De repente, algo o alguien produjo un ruido detras de el, y John sobresaltado se volteo preparado para cualquier ataque.Y en ese mismo instante, se oyo un 'fum' seguido de un 'pum' y John se dio la vuelta solo para ver al barril caido en el suelo por la potencia que habian tomado las llamas. A su alrededor los vagabundos se levantaban asustados y desorientados.

Y entonces recordo. Recordo algo que nunca habia olvidado, sino que habia tratado de enterrar en vano. Recordo por que odiaba vagar por las calles y como habia sido el comienzo del mutante llamado Pyro.Las imagenes se hicieron nitidas y lo que le habia parecido familiar se volvieron conocidas.

Habia sido una noche igual que esta. Y el habia estado merodeando sin rumbo por las calles por dias.Habia visto un barril con fuego, unos vagabundos alrededor de este en busca de calor.Y se habia acercado con la misma intencion. Se estaba muriendo de frio y de hambre. Estaba debil y asustado. Cuantos anios tenia en ese entonces? Once, doce? Estaba asustado y temeroso de ese poder que habia 'aparecido' en el. Ese ninio se habia preguntado mil veces, por que el? Por que? Pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta satisfactoria, ni siquiera ahora.

Se habia acercado al fuego en busca de calor. Habia sido por el frio, o tal vez por instinto? Un viejo vagabundo se habia apiado del ninio sucio y patetico y le regalo un pedazo de pan. Recordo que no habia ni dudado en aceptarlo y devorarlo en cosa de segundos. Y entonces, aparecieron los otros. Los malos. Una patota de seis o siete jovenes callejeros, ebrios y drogados, que empezaron a molestar, a golpear, a patear...y fue esa noche, en ese instante, que sintio verdaderamente por primera vez esa sensacion de calor interno, ese fluir de energia, la sensacion de verdadero poder, e hizo estallar en llamas todo el lugar. Si hubiese habido un espejo se habria sorprendido de ver el cambio que habian sufrido sus facciones, ya no era un ninio temeroso, sino temerario.

Y asi como habia venido, habia desaperecio.Los vagabundos lo habian mirado con tal miedo y repulsion que le habia dolido, pero entonces, el viejo vagabundo, aun con la mandibula sangrando por los golpes, se le acerco y le puso un viejo encendedor en la mano y dijo :" Eres Pyro."

"Eres Pyro!Pyro!El dios del fuego!" y se alejo riendo euforicamente, sus alocadas carcajadas resonando en todo el callejon.

John volvio en si, el flujo de las imagenes atenuandose. Sonrio.No era el mejor de sus recuerdos, pero,hey, pocos eran nominados dioses, verdad? No tenia de que quejarse. 


End file.
